The Skylark's Sky
by Nightmare Knight Zero
Summary: No one know's Hibari's past. He hears they're voices ever since everyone got back from the future and things went back to normal, kind of. He hates being controlled or ordered around(obvious). Hibari tries to hide the things or people restraining him from being a free cloud, but one person notices and tries to help. 1827, don't like don't read.
1. I am here

K.N Zero: A new story everyone. Hibari if you can...

Hibari: K.N Zero does not own KHR Herbivores

Tsuna: Read with your Dying Will

* * *

Hibari sat down on the bench at the park.

**_'Obey Kyoya.'_**

He placed his hand on his face. _'Stop, go away.'_ He thought. Hibari didn't want to remember.

**_'Accept your place.'_**

_'Leave!'_ Hibari pressed his hand against his face._ 'They're already away from me. I ran away and told them to never bother me again.'_

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped and landed on his shoulder.

Hibari took his hand away from his face and look at Hibird.

"Herbivores! Herbivores!" He nodded and the bird flew off, leading him to the enemies disrupting peace.

* * *

***With Tsuna a few minutes earlier***

"Man, Reborn making me run around all over the place for training..." Tsuna groaned.

As he ran Tsuna past a park, but saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench. It was Hibari Kyoya, the most feared or respected prefect in town,but something was different. Hibari looked scared or nervous like a mask taken off. A normal person would think Hibari was taking a rest, but Tsuna's Hyper Intuition helped.

Tsuna saw Hibird flying towards Hibari and land on his shoulder. Hibari's mask his emotions and took off with Hibird.

_'Weird... Hibari, are you okay? Did something happen?'_

*bang-bang*

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeee! Reborn!" He screamed.

"Tsuna, what are you doing? I told you to run, not stand around and look at the area." Reborn said.

_'This is hell...'_ he thought.

***bang*** Rebon shot again at his feet.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna started running again.

* * *

***The next day at school***

"Good morning Tenth!"

"Morning Tsuna!"

"Morning Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

The three walked to school with Reborn walking on top of the brick wall. As they neared the school they saw the prefect looking at everyone who came into the school grounds.

When the three got to the gates they saw Hibari looking a little off. He looked tired and sleepy. Nodding off a little, shaking it off, keeping his emotionless face in check. Yes, Hibari was really off today.

Of course, everyone still didn't want to face a tired Hibari.

* * *

***With Hibari***

_'I didn't sleep much. Che, why are the haunting me!'_

He walked to the Disciplinary room and laid on the couch.

**_'Kyoya, again and do it right!'_** a woman said.

**_'Follow orders Kyoya! Never disobey us!'_** a man ordered.

Hibari stood up and punched the wall as he left the room. He headed to the roof and went to his favorite spot to sleep, but those voices wouldn't go away.

**_'Kyoya, you are a Hibari and will do what your parents tell you!'_** the man yelled.

**_'Son, your fiancée will love you when the time comes. Make her happy.'_** a woman said strictly.

_'Why won't you leave me alone!'_ Hibari said in his mind.

* * *

***Lunch***

The morning ended and everyone was out eating lunch. Tsuna slipped out without Yamamoto and Goukudera.

He went to the Disciplinary Room to check on Hibari. Reborn did say to watch over his guardians, he carefully opened the door and looked around, but the Skylark wasn't there. Going to the roof, and up the ladder Tsuna found Hibari having a bad dream. Hibari was clenching his hands into a fist.

Tsuna came over and brought Hibari's head to his lap. He placed his hands over Hibari's eye and spoke to him calmly,

_"Hibari, its okay. Your fine."_

Tsuna felt him tense and stop moving,

_"I'm here... I'll listen to you. Don't be afraid to talk to me."_

Bit by bit, Hibari was loosening up.

_"If your down tell me. I want you to be happy. Please be yourself. You don't have to show it to everyone, just me or someone you really trust."_

Hibari had completely relaxed on his lap and didn't move. Tsuna uncovered his eyes and looked at the prefect's face. Hibari opened his eyes and looked into Tsuna's.

"Omnivore... I have a request."

"N-n-nani?"

Hibari looked at the sky then at him.

"You can't tell any herbivores about this, got it?"

"Y-yes Hibari-san!"

"..."

"Hibari-san?"

"Sing for me Omnivore..."


	2. Song,Gift of Thanks, & Unwelcomed

Zero: New chapter! Tsuna, take it away!

Tsuna: U-um... N.K. Zero does not own KHR!

Hibari: Read before I bite you to death...

* * *

"E-eh? N-n-nani?!" Tsuna said.

"Do I need to repeat myself herbivore. I said sing for me." Hibari said.

Tsuna look at him nervously the to the sky. "O-okay, just let me t-think... umm..."

_'Maybe I should sing that one'_

"Little Cloud, the Sky is here...

Don't be afraid and move as you like~

You're unrestrained, so don't hold back.

Even if you move around, I see your chains.

The Sky see all, so don't lie~

The Sky will help you no matter what.

Little Cloud everything's okay,

Please trust and be yourself~

Cloud, you roam the Sky as you wish,

The Sky is yours, be free..."

Tsuna stopped when he heard slow easy breathing. Hibari was sleeping soundly on his lap peacefully. Tsuna looked at the time and it was almost time for the next class, science. Nezu-sensei is gonna start lecturing to me about how dame I am _again_.

Half of class past and Hibari woke up feeling Tsuna stroking his head.

"Omnivore, your class started awhile ago."

"Hibari-san! Sorry it's just your on my lap and I didn't want to wake you up." Tsuna replied.

Hibari stood up and Tsuna followed. "I'll take you to class."

Both of them walked down the stairs and through the halls. They stood in front of the classroom door, Tsuna slid it open. Nezu-sensei smirked when he saw him, "Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna, you're late. You'll be serving detention two days starting tomorrow. A Dame will always be a Dame."

Gokudera was about to retort, but stopped when a voice interrupted him.

"Herbivore, the Omnivore was with me during half of the class period, so he is excused from his detention." Hibari revealed himself standing behind Tsuna.

Nezu-sensei stared at shock. "H-Hibari-san... Bu-" he was cut off.

"He's excused. Omnivore in and sit." He said. Tsuna nodded and sat down, Hibari followed him and leaned against the wall net to the windows. "Continue."

Everyone except Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hana was suprised Tsuna referred to a Omnivore.

The atmosphere turned awkward since Hibari stayed for the rest of the period. Everyone wondered why he was here instead of doing patrol or bitting people to death.

Class ended and Hibari left Tsuna with his friends. Tsuna was question by his two friends.

"Tenth! I was so worried, I fail as your right hand man not knowing where you were." Gokudera said.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, calm down. Tsuna where were you during the first half of the period." Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna replied,"I just needed to do something that's all. You guys can go home without me today, I need to do something after school today."

"Tenth, I'll come with you!" The bomber exclaimed.

"T-thanks Gokudera-kun, but its fine. Just go home and rest."

Gokudera smiled,"Tenth your always so kind!"

* * *

*After school*

Tsuna stood in front of the Disciplinary room and open the door. He saw Hibari sleeping with the scared and angry expression on his face again. Walking towards Hibari, he saw Hibird fly in and landed on his shoulder. Tsuna used his finger to pet the bird on the head, then went back to Hibari.

* * *

*In Hibari's Dream*

It was dark with no light, Hibari was looking at two figures.

**"Kyoya it's time for training." **The man said.

Hibari took a step back,_"Stop. You can't order me around anymore."_

A woman standing beside the man spoke,**"But Kyoya, you need to learn how to strong to protect your fiancée."**

_"No, stop making decisions, stop controlling me!" _He shouted at them.

**"Kyoya... Stop being a brat, listen and follow orders!"** Both of the adults said.

Hibari held his hands to his ears. _"Stop... Stop... please stop..."_

"bari-san... Hibari-san... wake up... Hibari-san wake up..."

Hibari looked up at the dark ceiling that started glowing white. He held his hand up and pulled into the light.

* * *

*reality*

Tsuna saw Hibari opening his eyes and sit up. Hibari looked at Tsuna and gestured for him to come around the desk. He did just that and Hibari held his hand out.

'A hand shake?'

Tsuna put his hand in Hibari's, but just as he did that Hibari pulled him into a hug. Tsuna turned a light pink, "H-H-Hibari-san?" he stuttered.

"Omnivore stay still for a minute."

Tsuna for awhile thought it was the longest minute of his life. He could feel Hibari tensing sometimes for a few seconds then loosen up. Tsuna chose to hug him back for the time being.

Once the minute was over Hibari let him go and Hibird hopped on to his shoulder.

"Go home. It's late." Hibari told him.

Tsuna nodded, "Goodnight Hibari, sweet dreams.", and left.

That night Hibari had a good rest without having to see those two.

* * *

*Morning next day at the Namimori airport*

"So this is Japan. It looks almost like home." A girl said.

A woman nodded. "Your Fiancé was mean to run away from you and go here. Hika-chan, as I recall this is your first time seeing him right?"

Hika nodded. "I can't wait to meet him actually Mother."

"You'll make a perfect bride Hika-chan." A man said this time. "Let's settle into the house. Then we'll take you to enroll into Namimori Middle."

"Hai Father!" Hika smiled.

* * *

*Namimori School*

Classes started and everyone was doing their work or teaching. Half way into class the door opened and Hibari came into the class.

"Omnivore."

Tsuna looked at him and walked over. The students were all to nervous to move from their spots.

"Yes Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari leaned down close to his ear and whispered something to him that the others could not hear. Once he finished he left the room and Tsuna sat back in his seat.

Reborn was also there to witness Hibari's action and made him curious. The Cloud Guardian was acting a little different from normal.

Tsuna closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

_'Come with me after school. I want to give you something for yesterday.'_

Hibari wanted to give him something? I wonder what it is.

* * *

*Office with the Principal and Hibari*

"Hibari, there's a new student coming today to enroll. If you have time after school to handle paperwork with them it would be great." The principal said.

Hibari shook his head. "Principal, I have something important to attend to after school today. Sorry."

The Principal nodded, "It's fine Hibari, i just wanted to know if you were free to do it."

Hibari bowed and left the room with Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san is there anything you want me to do while your out today?" Kusakabe asked.

"You and the others patrol and keep peace in Namimori after school today."

Kusakabe nodded and left.

~~~~to lazy to type normal events~~~~

*After school*

Tsuna said goodbye to his friends and went to Hibari. Along the way he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hiiiiieeee! Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Tsuna quickly stood up and helped the person up. As Tsuna helped the person out, he noticed two other people, adults, standing behind the person he bumped into. He saw that the person was a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. The people behind here were a man and woman.

"S-sorry again!" he said and bowed to the three.

The girl smiled, "It's fine."

"Well goodbye, I'm in a hurry." And he ran off.

* * *

*Tsuna and Hibari*

Hibari was by the gates looking at the clouds flying by and stopped when heard the sound of footsteps. "Hibari!"

"Omnivore..."

Tsuna smiled at him, as Hibari put his hand in his pocket pulling out a little wrapped box. He put the gift in Tsuna's hand and pulled back.

Tsuna looked at the box and ripped the wrapping paper open. Inside was an orange

phone strap with a little purple cloud on it. He smiled and took his phone out to put it on. It looked perfect.

"Thank you Hibari-san."

* * *

*The two adults, Hika, and the Principle"

"Now that all the paper work finished, welcome to Namimori Middle. Our prefect would show new Students around, but he has something important to do today. But this place is easy to manage as long as you follow the rules miss. I ask you follow the rules because the prefect here is very strict. To the two of you adults I also ask you to follow the rules in Namimori to because the prefect does business outside of school too." The principle said.

The adults and Hika questioned his words,but the head caught it with their face.

"You see the prefect is the most feared person here who wants the keep peace in this town. He will do so with any kind of method. He's respected at the same time with his followers and friend with the hospitals in the area." The principle smiled as he explains.

The Three nodded. "Will I still be showed around the school?" Hika asked.

"Of course, just some other student will show you around."

They stood up and so did the principle and shook each others hands. "One again, Welcome to Namimori."

The the three walked out the building see two people at the gates. One tall with black hair while they recognize the other as the person they bumped into earlier.

"Well Hibari-san I have to get going because Reborn's going to give me hell again." The brunnette said walking away.

"Omnivore be home before or I'll bite you to death." The black hair male replied.

The brunnette ran off and the other walked off opposite of him.

Te two adults both stared before saying, "Kyoya..."


	3. Calming the Skylark

**Nightmare K.Z.: Update! Yeah, special treat since it's my birthday 10/7. Tsuna if you will...**

**Tsuna: Nightmare K.Z. Does not own KHR!**

**Hibari: Herbivores, read before I bite you to death!**

* * *

***dinner***

"Dame-Tsuna what happened to Hibari?" Reborn suddenly ask during dinner.

Tsuna looked up from his food to Reborn. "I don't know Reborn." He continued to eat.

Reborn as punishment, took his food and ate it all.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

***Next day with unnamed adults and Hika***

The three were eating breakfast together.

"Hika, Mito and I will be coming with you to school today. The principal is letting us see how you move around with your schedule for school." The woman said.

Mito, the husband nodded. "Luckly we found out your Fiancé was going to Namimori Middle. Rin was going to look all over the place for him."

"Yes Mother, Father." Hika smiled.

* * *

***school***

Tsuna and his class were all sitting down waiting for class to start and get the day done since it was a Saturday.

Nezu-sensei came in holding some books and papers. "Class, today we have a new student today, be nice." He turned to the door. "You can come in now."

A familiar girl (only to Tsuna) came into the room. She stood in front of the class and bowed,"Hello everyone. My name is Danchi Hikanami, but you can call me Hika for short. I'm 14 and engaged."

Everyone liked her already when she spoke. Hika smiled at the class and went to her seat where Nezu pointed at. After she did, two adults came in and Nezu asked them to watch in the back.

Class began and everyone was focused on the subject during home room. Hika got the pleasure to witness Tsuna being called dame along with the rest of the class except Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, and Kyoko.

There was a knock on the door. Nezu-sensei told the person to come in and the door opened. There stood the feared Hibari looking at the teacher and class.

"W-what a-are you doing here Hibari-san." Nezu-sensei stuttered.

Hibari didn't listen to him and looked for Tsuna. "Omnivore." he called.

Gokudera stood up and shouted at him."Oi! Hibari don't just call Tenth that! Show some respect!"

"Maa maa Gokudera. Just leave it. You know Hibari-san barely talks." Yamamoto stepped in trying to stop them before they started fighting.

"Oi ya~ I didn't think Skylark-kun would be here." Mukuro appeared using his Mist flame.

The students tensed when they heard him.

"Pineapple herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said before attacking him with his tonfas.

"Kufufu~ Interesting"

Before they can even fight Tsuna stopped all the ruckus in boss mode. "Stop! Mukuro, please go back. Hibari-san, don't fight before you break something here. Gokudera, please calm down. And Yamamoto, thanks for trying to calm Gokudera."

Everyone was silent as they watched Tsuna take over the problem. '_Like they'll listen to him.' Everyone thought._

"Kufufu~ Anything for you Tsunayoshi." Disappearing in mist.

"If that's what Tenth wants." Gokudera sat down like a happy puppy.

"No problem Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hn. Omnivore come with me." Hibari demanded.

_'This is so wrong! Where's beating up Dame-Tsuna!?'_ Again thinking.

Tsuna went back to being dame and started stuttering again. "H-hai H-Hibari-san."

"Kyoya." Rin in the back of the class said.

Everyone looked to the back including Hibari. Once he turned around Hibari eyes widen and started shouting at them.

"What are you two doing here!" He took out his tonfas and held them up.

"Kyoya we just came her with your Fiancée. She's going to attend here until the both of you graduate." Mito said.

Hibari hated them more than ever now. _'Why did they come here?'_ He just couldn't hold back anymore since he kept hearing they're voices over and over again in his head and now. He went into a wordless rage and started attacking anyone or anything in the classroom. The class went outside the classroom quickly and watched through the windows in the hall including the two adults.

"Oi oi what are we gonna do? Hibari's on a rampage." A male said.

A girl,"Scary, no one can stop him."

Tsuna felt hurt when he saw Hibari doing this._ 'He's hurting himself. Hibari-san.'_

Tsuna went back inside not listening to his friends who tried to tell him not to go in.

"Waa, Dame-Tsuna's gonna die."

"Well better him than us."

As Tsuna went inside, he smile at the angered Hibari. "Hibari-san..."

Hibari heared him and he turned around to face Tsuna.

"Calm down, its okay."

Hibari ran towards him and hit Tsuna with his tonfa in the stomach. During that Tsuna covered Hibari's eyes and held in the pain he was feeling in his stomach. Tsuna continued to smile, but with a pained expression.

"You hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing." Tsuna whispered.

"..."

"Hibari-san, your fine. Remember I'm here. Come back."

"Om... Omnivore." Tsuna removed his hand from Hibari's eye.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna fainted after holding in the pain for while.

The class was amazed when Tsuna was able to calm the Prefect.

Hibari picked up Tsuna and carried him (bridal style) outside.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto said.

"Herbivore, take care of things here. I'll call Kusakabe to clean up." Hibari walked back to the Disciplinary room.

Finally when he got there, Hibari set him down on the couch. He stroked Tsuna's hair feeling his soft brown hair. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

***with class***

"Umm, ano... We forgot to ask for your names." Nezu-sensei said to the adults.

The class was wondering the same thing.

"Hn. Hibari Mito, Kyoya's Father."

"I'm Hibari Rin, Kyoya's Mother."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

***Hibari and Tsuna***

"Mmm..." Tsuna started waking up.

"Welcome back Omnivore."

Tsuna turned around to look him. 'He's back to normal.'

"I'm back Hibari-san."

Hibari sat down next to him. "Kyoya."

"Eh?"

"Call me Kyoya from now on Omnivore." If you looked close enough, you could see red on his cheeks.

Tsuna just smiled at him again. "Hai Kyoya."

Slowly Hibari pulled Tsuna into a hug. Tsuna could hear Hibari's heart beat pumping. Tsuna hugged him too, feeling cozy in his hold.

_'The Omnivore is making me crazy. He smells sweet."_

Hibari kissed Tsuna on the forehead. _'He's mine. I'm not letting anyone take him.'_

"Ne Kyoya?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? Why did you start breaking things?"

"..." Hibari sighed. "It's because of those herbivores who talked to me. They're my parents."

"Kyoya's Parents?! B-B-But w-why did you-"

"It's all they're fault. I ran away from them because they kept ordering me around non-stop. I hate them."

Tsuna sat up and took Hibari's hands in his. "Kyoya... Your strong enough to do what you want now. I believe you can solve all of this if you take the first step. Your my Cloud that travels far and wide, you can do it."

Hibari bent down to Tsuna's collar-bone and set his face in. He let out a sigh, "Give me a week Omnivore."

"Take your time, I'm not going to rush you." Tsuna replied.

Hibari smiled, "Sing."

Tsun smiled in return and took a deep breath.

_"The Sky is limitless..._

_ The clouds flying high along~_

_ Everyday is always new,_

_ The events are always different._

_ Cloud your travels will last forever,_

_ The Sky will watch over you~_

_ Without you there would be no weather._

_ So don't hold back and keep moving forward~_

_ No matter where you are,_

_ We the guardians of the sky will find you._

_ Your chains will be long forgotten~_

_ Your past will fade away..._

_ Keep moving forward~_

_ Because you are not alone..."_

After the song Hibari held on to Tsuna for a few more minutes and went back to class. The Skylark went into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the Sky.

* * *

***class***

The door slid open and the class looked at a unhurt Dame.

"Tenth! Are you okay?! That bastard didn't do anything to hurt you right?!" Gokudera questioned taking out his dynamite.

Tsuna shook his head,"It's alright Gokudera-kun! I just took care him."

The silver bomber nodded and put his weapons away. Yamamoto came into the conversation too.

"Hey Tsuna, we found out the two over there are Hibari's Parents. I thought they looked familiar."

Tsuna glanced took a glance at them and looked back at his friends.

_'I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen now that Kyoya's parents are here. But something about earlier... ... ... Kyoya has a Fiancée?!'_


	4. Lunch, Tyl Vists, Why does it hurt?

**Nightmare K.Z: Finally got the Chaper done!**

**Hibari: KHR does not belong to Nightmare Knight Zero.**

**Tsuna: Read with your Dying Will Everyone!**

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Kyoko went over to Hika and invited her to lunch with her friends. Hika gladly accepted and asked if Mr. and Mrs. Hibari could come.

"It's okay." Kyoko faced the two adults and bowed,"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Rin said.

"Hn." Minto replied.

With Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, they were already walking to the roof for lunch.

"Tsuna how was Hibari?"

Tusna looked at him,"He's fine now Yamamoto. I think he was just stressed out."

"That bastard... He hit the Tenth!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera, at least everything's fine now."

When they got to the roof they sat down and began eating their lunch. Ryohei and Reborn came next eating with them.

"Omnivore,Herbivores, your starting to crowd."

"Ciaossu Hibari."  
"Yo Hibari!"  
"Bastard."  
"EXTREME! Let's spar Hibari!"

Hibari was about to bite them to death before he saw Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san s-sorry for disturbing you." Tsuna quickly said.

"Hn. Omnivore, control them." Hibari laid back down.

A few minutes after that. Kyoko, Hika, and Hibari's parents came to the roof to join them for lunch.

"Hi minna!" Kyoko said.

Everyone looked at her with a welcoming smile and saw she brought company along.

"Oh it's Hika-san and Hibari's parents." Yamamoto said.

Hika smiled,"Hello everyone." She bowed.

"You don't have to bow to the extreme! We're all friends here." Ryohei exclaimed.

Hika was shocked at first by the loud noise, but smiled and nodded at him.

"Hika, that's my brother Ryohie. Next to him, the baby with hat and suit is Reborn. The one with the silver hair is Gokudera and next to him with black hair is Yamamoto. Finally between them is Tsuna." Kyoko introduce.

"F-Feel free to join us for lunch anytime." Tsuna said.

"Thank you Tsuna-san." Hika nodded.

"J-Just call me Tusna. Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Hibari we brought some food for everyone so y-you can eat with us too if your hungry." Tsuna invited them to sit and the all talked.

Hibari was waking up from another bad dream and he hated it. No peace + No rest= an irritated Skylark biting random people to death. A certain brunette came into mind to help him sleep.

As Hibari looked down to find the brunette he saw his parents eating with the group of herbivores. A dark aurora surrounded him.

Tsuna, along with everyone else, felt it. Tsuna looked up to see Hibari about to explode again. He quickly went up to him and covered his eyes to calm him down.

"Kyoya." Tsuna whispered.

"Omnivore. Stay away from them and that girl." Hibari ordered.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera can you keep everyone away from Hibari and I for a bit. I need to talk to him really quick."

Gokudera nodded and got everyone to move to the corner of the roof.

Tsuna sat next to Hibari uncovering his eyes. "Please don't go berserk again."

Hibari put his head on Tsuna's lap and hugged his waist. "I won't now that your here."

"Another dream problem Kyoya?"

Hibari nodded and hugged Tsuna a little more. Tsuna smiled at that, since he noticed Hibari starting to open up to him.

"Bwahahaha!" A familiar childish laugh rang.

Hibari and Tsuna looked down to see Lambo and I-pin running around. Both of them came down to see what was going on.

"These are all Lambo's candies!"

"Lambo, share!"

Lambo was just about to run past Reborn, but the hitman sticked his leg out. Lambo tripped and dropped all the sweets. The baby landed flat on his face.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"G-gotta...Stay...C-Calm...Ahhhh!" Lambo took out his 10-year bazooka and jumped in.

When the trigger was about to be pulled Reborn kicked the Bazooka and flew towards Hibari. Before the Skylark had time to move the trigger was pulled. Covering Lambo and Hibari in pink smoke.

Everyone, even Hika and the parents, stared at the pink smoke. Someone flew out and landed next to Gokudera.

"It's the adult cow!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Lam-" Tsuna was cut off when another voice came from the smoke.

"**Herbivore**, how dare you interrupt something very important." A familiar voice said.

When the pink smoke cleared they saw a very unexplainable sight. A tall raven hair male with a very angry look and to top it off, he was half-naked. He was wearing black business pants unbuttoned and no top.

"Look, Hibari! I can explain! I didn't mean to intrude on your alone time! Reborn told me to get you for something!" Lambo exclaimed.

"HIBARI/ HIBARI-SAN/SAMA/ KYOUYA!" Everyone said.

Both adult Lambo and Hibari looked at their surrounding.

"A-Ah! Y-Young Vongola, do you mind calming down your Cloud Guardian. Please!" Lambo said begging, scared of the Skylark.

"H-Hibari-san s-stop and c-cover yourself u-up!" Tsuna stuttered while fighting a blush to surface on his cheeks.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"But some aren't Hibari." Yamamoto said pointing to the girls.

I-pins eyes were covered by Yamamoto. Kyoko eyes covered by Ryohei. Finally Hika eyes covered by Minto.

"Who is that?" Rin asked.

"That's your son 10 years from now. That bazooka switched places with the present Hibari to the future Hibari for 5 minutes." Reborn explained.

When Hibari saw His parents he went over to Tsuna.

Hibari sang in Tsuna's ear.

_**"No chains, no worries~  
Your words are comfort and calm.  
Your smile is for all,  
But for me, and only me  
We have a very secret  
That no one knows~"**_

When he finished, Tsuna was still in Hibari's hold.

"Tsunayoshi, thank you." Tsuna was confused by the older male's actions.

Hibari looked at his parents again with a smirk on his face.

"You two are the worst, but thankfully you're not in my future anymore." The Skylark smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean young man?" Minto said.

Hibari smiled,"It means you don't control me anymore. That I'm free to do what I choose."

"How dare you speak to father that way Kyo-!" Rin exclaimed, but was cut off.

"Yare, Yare. Looks like it's time's up. See ya Young Vongola." Lambo said.

"Hn. Omnivore."

***poof***

Hibari and Lambo, the present ones, came back. But Hibari in a state of shock.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said waving a hand over his face.

Lambo was laughing. "Hahah! Dame-Tsuna was weird!"

Reborn looked at him with interest. "Care to explain."

"Eto, Tusna was on a bed not wearing anything. I was standing in the door way and Birdman was on top of Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Gokudera, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Yamamoto turn red. Hika was confused and the parents didn't understand what Lambo was saying.

"Well that's surprising." Reborn got up and jumped onto Tsuna's head pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

Hibari woke up from his shock and looked around. "Omnivore... I'll bite you to death!"

"Wait what did I do?!" Tsuna said defending himself.

Hibari replaying the image of future Tsuna on the bed under him made him blush.

"Ah! The bastard's blushing!" Gokudera said while waving his hands in front of his face.

Hibari quickly made his blush disappear and walk back into the school.

"Tsuna?" Hika said getting the brunette's attention.

"Yes Hika-chan?" Tsuna said.

Hika looked down at her feet before saying, "What's your relationship with Hibari-sama?"

"My r-relation with Hibari-san... He's just a f-friend." Tsuna replied.

Hika nodded her head and went back to the two Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna, lunch is over. Get to class." Reborn said as he Kicked him in the face.

* * *

_1827_

* * *

As soon as class started, Tsuna's mind wandered off. '_Why did it hurt when I said Hibari-san was my friend? Also, why does he want me to call him by his first name?_'

"Sawada-san please translate this!" The teacher repeated.

"A-Ah hai! U-um... L-love is my e-eyes."

"Wrong Sawada, it's 'Love is always in my heart'. Pay attention."

"Sorry."

The teacher went back to the board teaching the class again. Tsuna started doodling in his notebook. '_Why?_'

_1827_

Hibari was sitting in disciplinary room thinking about lunch. After he left the roof, Hibari remembered his jacket on top of the door.

***flashback***

_As Hibari neared the door, he heard Tsuna and his so-called Fiancée. He peeked through the door crack._

_"What's your relationship with Hibari-sama? The girl asked._

_"My r-relation with Hibari-san..." Tsuna hesitating to say something._

_"He's just a f-friend." Tsuna replied._

_It hurts. Hibari left._

***end flash***

Hibari sighed, and Hibird came in landing on his head.

"Hibird, I know you listened to the Omnivore and I talking. Play it."

Hibird repeated the conversation,

-  
_"Hibari, its okay. Your fine."_

_"I'm here... I'll listen to you. Don't be afraid to talk to me."_

_"If your down tell me. I want you to be happy. Please be yourself. You don't have to show it to everyone, just me or someone you really trust."_

_"Omnivore... I have a request."_

_"N-n-nani?!_

_"You can't tell any herbivores about this, got it?"_

_"Y-yes Hibari-san!"_

_"..."_

_"Hibari-san?"_

_"Sing for me Omnivore..."_

_"E-eh? N-n-nani?!"_

_"Do I need to repeat myself herbivore. I said sing for me."_

_"O-okay, just let me t-think... umm..."_

_"Little Cloud, the Sky is here..._

_Don't be afraid and move as you like~_

_You're unrestrained, so don't hold back._

_Even if you move around, I see your chains._

_The Sky see all, so don't lie~_

_The Sky will help you no matter what._

_Little Cloud everything's okay,_

_Please trust and be yourself~_

_Cloud, you roam the Sky as you wish,_

_The Sky is yours, be free..."_

Hibird stopped. "End! End!"

Hibari closed his eyes.

_'Why can't I leave you alone, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

** Reveiw please?**


	5. Surprise Trip to Clam Resort

**N.K. Zero: I seriouly did not think people would like this at first, but I would like to say thank you to everyone who followed, favored and reviewed the story! New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**Hibari: N.K. Zero does not own KHR herbivores.**

**HDW Tsuna: Now read with your dying will...**

* * *

The next day at school Reborn, in his disguise, came in and told the class the are going to a 5 star resort. The class would be there for 5 days to have fun, but when they heard the prefect was coming along, their happiness and freedom was crushed.

"You will all be assigned into two pairs for rooms in the resort." Reborn started off. He started reading names off the list until he reached Sawada, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "You three will be sharing a room due to the some odd number of people we have."

Yamamoto laughed,"Isn't that great Tsuna we can room together!"

"Tenth, I protect you during the trip!" The puppy version of Gokudera exclaimed.

Hibari, far away from the herbivore-crowd, went to Reborn. " I want the Omnivore to room with me instead of the herbivore I'm paired up with.

Reborn smirked a little when he said that. "Do you have a reason Hibari?"

"Infant the Omnivore is with me." Hibari stated, glaring at him.

Reborn nodded,"Okay, but you owe me." The baby Hitman went back to speaking with the class. "I'm going to make some changes in the rooming. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kaito will be roommates. Hibari and Sawada are now roommates, that is all."

"What?! Why is Tenth with that bastard?!" Gokudera exclaimed angry.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, we can't really do anything. At least we're still together." Yamamoto smiled.

Kaito was crying tears of happiness that he had gotten out of rooming with the prefect. His friends even gave him a pat on the back happy for him.

Tsuna looked at Hibari leaning against the wall. The prefect also looked up a little to glance at Tsuna.

'Your mine Omnivore.'

Tsuna sweat dropped at that, reading Hibari's expression. He had a sudden interest to look at the floor. 'Ahhh, why do I feel so nervous about this?' Tsuna blushed a little as he thought that.

When the plan was set for the trip, everyone was allowed to leave early to pack for the trip. They would meet the next day at the gates and get on the bus to the resort.

"Reborn! What was that all about? Going to the resort?" Tsuna asked while he was not packing his clothes.

The baby Hitman smiled, "Didn't you know, I want to relieve some of your stress from training." Saying in the most innocent voice possible.

Tsuna slumped against the wall. _'I don't believe you!' _He thought.

"Plus this is a good chance to get close with your Cloud Guardian." Reborn added. _'Both of you are dense to know your feeling for each other, so I have to play matchmaker.'_

The two of them went to bed waiting for the next day.

"I'm late!" Tsuna said as he ran to the school gates. As the school came into view, Tsuna saw a white bus with the Vongola crest on it. _'What in Primo's name?!'_

He ran to the crowd of people by the gates and went to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Guys, what's a bus with the Vongola crest doing here?!" He whispered to them. He looked at his classmates to see if they were listening.

"We don't know Tenth. I fail as your right hand man for not knowing about this.." Gokudera said.

"Maybe the kid knows something." Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna was about to faint on the spot._ 'I completely forgot Reborn planed this. I bet he has a plan to give my secret out.'_ "Just leave it. I'm going to pretend that this has anything to do with the mafia."

Reborn and Nezu-sensie came telling them instructions.

"During the bus ride there, you will be sitting next to your partner. The supplies on the bus are all free, since a friend of mine is taking care of trip money." Reborn said.

_'Grandpa had a part in this too.' _The brunet put his hands on his face.

Two by two, students went into the bus and sat down. The class was amazed at how high-class the bus was. Inside was TVs, game systems, food, bathrooms, storage for all bags, etc.

Hibari and Tsuna sat in the very back away from the students, teacher, and baby tutor.

Tsuna fell asleep after a few minutes of driving, along with the Skylark next to him.

2 hours passed and everyone was asleep. The Prefect woke up again with some sweat on his forehead.

_'I hate the both of you.' _Hibari thought. Another dream of his parents came up after a while on the bus since the bus moved.

He look to his left to see Tsuna sleeping peacefully. Hibari took Tsuna's hand in his gently and put his fingers in between his own. Tsuna woke up lightly and looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"Kyoya?"

"Omnivore, I'm fine. Sleep."

"Another dream?"

"... Hn."

Tsuna moved his head to Hibari's shoulder. "I'm here. Sweet dreams Kyoya." He said sleeply.

Hibari gave a soft, small smile and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Tsuna slept again, but this time, with Hibari's head on his.

After their little chat, a student by the name Mochida came by to go to the bathroom. Mochida was able to go on the trip because the class had an extra spot that wasn't filled. So as he was walking by, he saw the Prefect and Dame-Tsuna sleeping on each other. It was a big shock really, the feared and the clumsy was an odd pair.

_'I wonder if they moved in their sleep. Then Dame-Tsuna would surely get bitten to death.' _He laughed at the thought. Mochida saw them holding hands. _'I going to pretend I didn't see that.'_ Quickly rushing to the bathroom and doing his business.

"Wow" Everyone said in surprise. The resort was huge and rich. The sight inside was even more amazing, from top to bottom, the inside was sparkling.

Tsuna's jaw dropped when he saw Nono greeting all his classmates. _'Life just hates me.'_

"Welcome class 2-B two the Clam Resort. My name is Timoteo, I'm the head charge here." Nono said. "Your luggage has been already brought to room, and you received your room key, yes?"

The class responded with a yes and nods.

"Good." Timoteo look at Tsuna's direction and asked him to come over. "How are you Tsuna-kun?"

"I-I've been okay." Tsuna responded.

The class wondered how Dame-Tsuna knew such a rich person. It caught them off guard when they saw the old man call him over.

"All of you will be given a tour of the place so you don't get lost. Of course, please do not go to the restricted areas as your guid shows you where it is." Nono said to the students.

Everyone went to their rooms to freshen up after the long bus ride. After that, they went back downstairs to the main floor in one of the meeting rooms on the main floor.

"Now that all of us are here, I'll introduce you to the guides. The first one here is Fon." Introducing a teen looking like Hibari, but with a kinder vibe coming from him. (Yes this is also past the rainbow battle too. Fon, Reborn, and the others are in the middle of growing up again.)

"Next to him is Lal, she is one of the head guards here at the resort." A woman with blue hair bowed a gave a serious look to everyone.

"Finally Dino, formerly was known as your english teacher." The tall blond smiled and made the girl squeal with joy to see their handsome teacher again.

The students broke up into three groups and given to the guides.

**-Lal's group-**

"Listen up brats, I will only say this once. I'm Lal And I'll be your guide for the day. Follow what I say and don't get me angry. Also Sawada! Don't think I'm not gonna let you go without training today!"

_'I called it!' _Tsuna thought while Yamamoto gave him a pat on the back.

"Why would Dame-Tsuna need training for?" Kaito asked.

"He need it for-" Lal was cut off when Colonnello covered her mouth.

He laughed, "You guys don't really need to know that. By the way I'm Colonnello, a student of her."

Lal took her gun out and Colonnello his rifle once he let go.

"Ah! Wait the both of you! Lal can you just start so we can finish this. Then you and Colonnello can train together!" Tsuna exclaimed so they don't hurt anybody.

Mia ask,"What's your relationship with Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tutor and Friend." Lal and Colonnello said at the same time.

"We also know Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, and more of Sawada's friends you probably don't know." Colonnello said.

"Well let's get on to the tour." Lal said.

**-Fon's group-**

Fon introduced himself to his group. "Hello everyone, I'm Fon and I'll be your tour guide for today. If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

A student raised her hand up.

"Yes, young lady?"

"Are you related to Hibari Kyoya?" She asked.

Fon's shook his head. "I'm not related to Hibari, but I do know him through a certain someone in your class. Both of them are really close to each other actually."

"That can't be true. The Prefect is a demon who wouldn't let anyone close to him." Mochida said.

Fon closed his eyes and turned around to start leading the group to their first destination.

"Really? Because I think, if you look closely, you could find out who has calmed the Skylark."

**-Dino's group-**

This had to be one of the most weirdest groups ever. Gokudera, Hibari, and Dino in the same group was really weird.

"Ja, hello everyone. I'm Dino, I was your English teacher if you remembered."

The girls squealed in delighted as the boys sighed. The girls were scilented when they heard Hibari say he will bite them to death for crowding and making loud noise.

"Maa Kyoya, lighten up. This is for the Class to relax." Dino said.

"Hn."

"Kyoya..." Dino sweat drop.

"Don't use my name so lightly herbivore. I'm going to find the omnivore." Kyoya said as he walked off.

Gokudera was about to go too when Dino pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "Your staying here. I need help controlling the girls."

"Let go you stupid horse! Tenth needs me!" Gokudera said as he was struggling to get out of Dino's grip. "Why didn't you get Hibari to come back here?!"

Dino smiled.

"It's better if the Cloud stays closer to the Sky."

**Review Please?**


	6. Clam Resort -Day 1-

**N.K. Zero: A new chapter is here! Sorry for this bad chapter, but I'll make it up with the other chapters! Special thanks to everyone who Followed,Favorite, and Reviewed**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR in any way.**

**Hibari: I will bite you to Death if you don't read-**

***failed connection***

* * *

After all the trouble of showing Class 2-B around, everyone went back to their respective rooms.

Tsuna and his Guardians had special rooms in the restricted areas. This was because the resort was specifically made for them as vacation mansion. Because of requests, some of the rooms were put together. Sky and Cloud, Rain and Storm, Lightning and Sun, and finally the Mist. Chrome and Mukuro were enough to share a room together.

Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't go to their rooms because of Kaito.

"This all you fault you bastard!"

Kaito raised his hands up in defense. "What did I do?!"

Yamamoto pushed the into their room to get some rest.

* * *

**-With Tsuna and Hibari-**

"Wow, the room was bigger than I thought." Tsuna said setting his stuff on the bed. He took out his pajama and changed.

Hibari came out of the bathroom after he changed. When he saw Tsuna changing, he quickly shut the door with a slam.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the bathroom door after he finished putting on his night shirt. "Kyoya?"

"Are you done Omnivore?"

"D-Done what?"

"Changing."

"Yes."

The door opened again. Hibari came out with a light tint of red on his cheeks.

"W-well g-good night Kyoya." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari grabbed his hand before he got on his bed.

Tsuna turned to him. "Kyoya?"

"..."

"Do you need something?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me sleep with you." Hibari said.

"Is it because you feel like your gonna have another nightmare?"

Hibari looked straight into his eyes.

"O-okay." Tsuna said.

Both of them got in the same bed and fell asleep. Hibari had a peaceful night not having to worry about anything.

* * *

**-Morning-**

Everyone entered a special dining hall to have breakfast with Nono. They would be doing this with every breakfast and dinner too.

Timoteo would sit on one end and the Decimo would sit at the other end surrounded by his guardians. Everyone was there except for Tsuna and Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna must have over slept again." Roy said

"Hibari must be bitting him to death. Hahaha!" Mochida said back with a laugh.

"Nono should I go get them?" Gokudera asked.

Nono shook his head, "They'll be here soon."

The door to the dinning hall opened again and Hibari and Tsuna came in. Most of the students jaws dropped when they saw them.

Hibari was carrying Tsuna on his back to his seat.

"Cloud-man is Bossu okay?" Chrome asked.

Hibari nodded and set Tsuna at the head of the table. "Omnivore wake up."

Tsuna turned his head away. "5 more minutes."

"I will bite you to death if you don't wake up."

Tsuna sprung up right away. "I'm up Kyoya!" He looked around and noticed he made a big mistake. _'Ah! We're not in our room!'_ He thought.

"Oi D-Dame-Tsuna. You just gave yourself a death wish." Kaito said in slight fear.

Nobody calls Hibari by his first name or anything else, except Kusakabe-san who calls him by a nickname. (Kyo-san)

Hibari just went to his seat and waited for breakfast to start.

_'No way...'_ Was what all the students thought.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start breakfast!" Nono said with a smile.

Servants came out with carts filled with food and set the food infront of the students.

Everyone ate in scilence until Hika spoke up. "Um Nono-san, who are those people in that portrait?"

Nono looked up from his plate. "What portrait?"

"The one hanging behind you. On top of the door way." She pointed at the wall behind him.

Tsuna looked to where she pointed and almost choked on his food. He coughed and drank some water. The portrait was a picture of the First Generation, Primo and his Guardians.

Tsuna and his friends looked at each other.

"Oh! Those people are the founders of the Vongola company." Nono answered.

"Then why is it here?" Kito asked.

Nono wiped his mouth. "You see every business the Vongola owns has a picture of them. Vongola is the support of many business and connections to help people. Like the Clam Resort for example, I'm the Ninth boss of the company and continued their legacy until a few months ago. I think some of you have heard of the Vongola brand."

Hisa stood up. "I know now! You make those famous jewelry, bags, clothes, and etc! Your also one of the top major supporter a lot of people look up to for help!"

Nono nodded. "Yes young lady, that's what we do. If you students like I could introduce you to the people in the picture."

The students nodded wanting to know the names of the people who became big to have a generation of bosses.

"The man over there on the far left with black hair in priest clothing is Knuckle. He was known as the Sun of the company. Before he became a priest Knuckle was a boxer. Because of something that happened in his past, he hung up his gloves and moved on. He always help the Boss by healing his friends and others."

"Hmm.. Dosen't this guy look like Ryohei-senpai?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, it does! Cool!" Kaito said.

Nono continued pointing to a green haired man. "Next to him is Lampo. He was Lightning in the company. Spoiled young man I must say, always thought he was higher than others. But he was loyal to his Boss and didn't refuse him."

Hika mummbled, "Looks like that kid Tsuna-san takes care of."

"Next is G, with the red hair (so tempted to write pink) and the tattoo in his face. He was known as the Storm. Right hand man of the first Boss and childhood friend. A loyal person who followed him no matter what action he took. But he was always a quick tempered person."

"Oh my gosh! He looks like Gokudera-kun!" Hisa exclaimed.

"Don't relate me to the old guy." Gokudera grumbled eating his food.

Nono smile pointing to the right. "On the far right is Deamon Spade. Known as Mist. He was brought into the company by his lover who loved Vongola very much and did all he can for the company. A very good fellow at first, but after his fiancé(Elena) died, he changed. He betrayed the Company and ran off somewhere."

"Looks like Chrome and her friend with the pineapple style hair." Mochida said.

"Kufufu~ what did you say my hair looked like?" Mukuro asked with his trident in his hands.

Tsuna stopped him. "Mukuro! Stop!"

He smile. "Oya~ But I have to punish him Tsunayoshi~"

"Please?" Tsuna said.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

He put his trident away and sat across from his precious Chrome.

Mochida let out a deep breath of relief.

"Continue." Was all pine- Mukuro said.

Nono nodded. "Next to him is Asari. He is the Rain. He is a dedicated musician playing instruments. He is also another of the Boss's best friend, a carefree guy who washes away people's worries. In a time of need, he sold his prized flute and became a mastered swordsman."

"Looks like Yamamoto-san." Chika said.

"In the middle is Alaude. He is the Cloud. He became the CEDEF External Advisor to help protect Vongola's ideas and power from being spread to other companies. Alaude likes to stay away from weak people and arrest the trouble makers. He likes to fight a lot with strong people too. When a problem arises with the Boss's company, Alaude is there to help find the problem."

Everyone thought. _'So alike and much like Hibari/san/sama/senpai Kyoya.'_

"And last but not least, Giotto Vongola. He is the Sky. He is the creator of the Company that we have that helps a lot of people. Giotto gathered all of his friends to help him with this project. That man is sitting in the chair, infront of Alaude."

Everyone except Nono, Dino, Reborn, Fon, Colonnello, and Lal looked at Tsuna.

"He looks like Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida exclaimed.

_'Why does my life hate me._' Tsuna thought while tears ran down his face.

Hika decided to come in again. "So Nono-san? Who is the Tenth generation Boss and his friends to take over?"

"The Tenth has already taken his position a few months ago, but I am taking care of the company while he is studying at school." Nono replied.

"He's in school. What grade? Where does he go?" Ren asked.

"He goes to your school and he in the same grade as you kids. I think he's in your class." He looked at the clock.

"Please excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to now. Enjoy the Resort."

Nono left with his guards.

The students left and talked.

"Who in your class would be high enough to Control such a big company?!" Mochida exclaimed to the Class 2-B students.

"Wouldn't be Gokudera-kun? He did come from Italy and he is smart enough to lead a company like this." Hisa suggested.

The students nodded in agreement.

They spotted Gokudera going into a restricted areas.

"Let's follow him." Chika said.

They quietly followed him into one of the rooms. It was huge and empty, but luckily there was a place to hide.

Yamamoto came in next followed by Reborn, Mukuro, their guides, and Nono.

"Yo Gokudera! You got here early." Yamamoto said.

"Che, I don't want to be late unlike some people." Gokudera replied.

"O~ So your saying Tsunayoshi is like us? Kufufu~" Mukuro added.

Gokudera rethinked what he just said._ 'I'm such an idiot!'_ He thought falling to his knees.

"Maa Maa Gokudera. Cheer up." He said.

The door opened again, Tsuna and Hibari entering.

Tsuna asked."W-What are you guys doing? Ah! Gokudera! Are you okay?!"

"Tenth! Forgive me, I don't deserve to be your right hand man yet." The Bomber said sadly.

"Huh?" Was all the brunette could say.

"Um Tsunayoshi, you called us here because?" Nono said.

Tsuna turned around to face him. "Grampa you didn't need to come. Just my Guardians need to be here, but did you have to hint my classmates that I'm the Tenth boss of Vongola."

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, but one day they're gonna find out your a big leader some day. Plus they are being mean to you right. Can't hurt to show them who's boss." Nono replied.

Tsuna smiled. "It's fine, but to what want to say to my Guardians. You have to stop destroying things and start doing your paper work."

Tsuna's Guardians looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious too. I'm starting to get really annoyed have to sign your paper work. You won't belive how many stacks of papers I have in my office." Tsuna added.

His friends quickly ran out of the room giving quick goodbyes.

"Ah see you later Tsuna! Need to brush up on my sword skills!"

"I'll finish them really quick Tenth!"

"Kufufu~ Seems like my precious Chrome needs me." Disappearing in mist.

"I need to bite some herbivores to death."

Tsuna was left with Nono, Dino, and his Tutors.

"I knew they were gonna do that. At least Gokudera does his work." Tsuna cried.

Reborn kicked him behind the head. "Apparently you need more training Dame-Tsuna. We'll start now."

"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna cried get back up.

"Well I'll be in my room resting until dinner." Nono said.

They nodded.

Once Nono left Hibari came back.

"Let's fight Omnivore. I want to try out my new weapons." Hibari stated.

Reborn smirked. "Let's start training." And shoot his gun.

Tsuna and Hibari activated their flames and started fighting. They were like fast ninjas that leave blur streaks of color. When they stopped, both of them were covered with bruises and small cuts that were hardly noticeable.

"Natsu, come out." Tsuna pushed some his flame into his box letting the lion cub out.

Hibari also let his box weapon out. "Roll." A tiny hedgehog came out. It may seem harmless at first but when the spikes come out. It's not pretty.

Class 2-B and Mochida were really taken by all this even after what Lal said.

"The Brats gonna make one hell of a Mafia Boss."

Colonnello laughed. "You got that right. Tsuna's gonna put the Vongola on its originally path. Protecting the people even the police can't reach."

The students were able to sneak out since the tutors where too focused on the spar.

"I'm gonna go relax..." Ren said.

"Same..." Kaito added.

Everyone followed soon after them. They really did need it.

-Dinner-

"So how was your first day here everyone?" Nono asked.

Mochida smiled. "It was relaxful Nono-san."

Everyone ate dinner quietly, but it was a little to quite.

_'I need to get Hibari-sama to like me during the trip. Mother and Father are counting on me. Plus Hibari-sama is really the person I dreamed of marrying. A Prince." _Hika thought.

* * *

**-After meal-**

After dinner everyone walked around to digest the food in their stomach and then go to bed.

"See you in the morning guys." Tsuna said.

"Night Tenth!"

"See you at breakfast Tsuna!"

As Tsuna was walking to his room he stopped, he saw Hibari and Hika together.

Hika was blushing at Hibari. "U-um Hibari-sama, I love you! Please finish school with me and let's get married in China!"

"Herbivore. What-" Hibari was cut off.

"Please! I always loved you since we were little. I have always been watching you ever since, until you left all of a sudden from the main house." Hika started tearing up. "I love you so much. I have always looked up to you. I will do anything to have your acceptance as your wife!"

Hika hugged him making Hibari bend over slightly. From Tsuna's point of view it look like the both of them were kissing.

_'Something hurts.'_ Tsuna thought. He held a hand over his heart and felt something sliding down his cheeks. Tsuna's other hand went up to his face and touched it._ 'I'm crying.'_

Tsuna ran full speed to his room and washed his face. He quickly changed and went to bed. When he did that, the door opened. Tsuna pretended to be asleep as Hibari walk around the room doing his thing and going to his bed to sleep.

Tsuna buried himself with his covers when he knew Hibari was at least at sleep to move around a bit. One thought came into mind.

_'Why am I like this?'_

_**Review Please?**_


	7. Clam Resort -Day 2-

**Hibari: You cut me off... *takes out tonfas***

**N.K. Zero: Tsuna, please do the disclaimer and introduction. Readers here's you new update. Hope you like it! *starts running while Hibari tries to catch me***

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR in any way! Now on to the story, I need to help Zero.**

***Connection off***

* * *

**-Morning-**

Tsuna woke up early the next day to slip away from Hibari. He quietly and quickly changed then headed out. Tsuna made sure to wash his face after he remembered that he cried last night.

Tsuna went to the garden to get some fresh air. He laid down on the dry grass with the sun covering him in light. As he looked at the sky he sighed.

_'I wonder why I cried yesterday.' _Tsuna thought.

_'I wish I could forget this feeling I have.' _He slowly fell asleep again letting his surroundings covering him.

**-8:30 in the dining hall-**

All the students, even Hibari, came in and sat down at the table.

Hika said good morning to Hibari with a smile and he did his usual 'Hn'.

Nono looked around. "Does anyone know where Tsunayoshi is?"

The students noticed he wasn't sitting at the table. Saying no too.

Yamamoto asked. "Hibari have you seen Tsuna?"

"Haven't seen the Omnivore when I woke up." Hibari replied.

Now this worried the Guardians, Nono, the Tutors/Guides, and students.

"Reborn." Nono said.

"I know." Reborn responded.

Reborn and the ex-Arcobaleno, plus Dino, went out of the room. The students watched them leave, before they could ask any questions Nono said they could all eat.

The students talked among themselves and the Guardians were quiet.

A few minutes later, the group that left came back. In Reborn's arms was Tsuna curled up to his chest.

Tsuna was still sleeping peacefully not knowing of his surroundings.

Nono sighed in relief. "Where was he?"

"We found him in the Garden sleeping like this." Fon said looking once more at Tsuna.

Reborn carried him to his seat and set him down in his chair. Tsuna didn't want to let go of his new source of heat so he pulled Reborn down to hug him.

A black aura was coming out from certain prefect we all know making the temperature drop in the room.

Roy shivered. "Is it just me, or did the room just get cold?"

"No I feel it too." Ren said.

Reborn pulled away from Tsuna's hold and walked back standing next to Fon. When he did that the cold atmosphere disappeared.

Tsuna slowly woke up after his heat source went away. He rubbed his eyes and saw his class looking at him.

"Morning everyone- wait. H-How did I get h-here? I-I was in the garden earlier." Tsuna stuttered.

Lal answered him. "Apparently, you fell asleep in the garden Sawada. We got worried because you didn't show up for breakfast."

"Sorry." Tsuna bowed.

"At least your safe Tenth!" Gokudera happily said.

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed.

* * *

**-Town square-**

After breakfast, everyone went out to see the sights and buy some gifts for family and friends. It was going great, for most people.

Hika was with Hibari the whole time out. It was surprising how Hibari didn't bite her to death for being so close to him.

Tsuna was having a hard time trying not to run away every time he saw Hibari, but he'd soon forget it.

"Hey mister! Could you throw the ball back?" A kid said.

Yamamoto nodded with smile and got serious. Gokudera tried to stop him, but failed. Tsuna who was walking by on the ball's course got hit in the head and knocked out.

"Look what you did baseball idiot! You hit Tenth!" He said as he ran to Tsuna.

Yamamoto ran after him. "I'm so sorry Tsuna!"

Some of the students came by to see or help him.

Luckily, Tsuna was okay when he woke up and Yamamoto kept apologizing.

"It's okay Yamamoto. You didn't mean it, it's fine." Tsuna assured him.

Hibari and Hika came wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Omnivore, what's going on." It sounded more like demand than a question.

Tsuna just looked at him blankly.

"Who are you?"

This made the students stare at him.

Mochida said. "What are saying Dame-Tsuna? That's Hibari, our school's prefect."

Tsuna looked at him questionly. "Did we have someone like him at our school? Who calls people like that?"

**"Omnivore."** Hibari was sending out a dangerous air around him. He took out his tonfas and started attacking him. Tsuna dodged his attacks left and right, not being hit once.

"W-Why are you attacking me?!" Tsuna shouted as he kept dodging.

Hibari didn't answer him. His eyes were clouded as he attacked.

"Bastard! Why are you attacking him?!" Gokudera said taking his bombs out.

Yamamoto tried to stop him too. "Hibari calm down!"

Hibari didn't stop at all.

_'You said you were here for me." _Hibari thought.

Hika even tried to stop him. "Hibari-sama! Wait!"

Hibari was about to attack her since she was in the way, but Chika pulled her out of the way in time.

_'Why?' _Hibari continued to think.

"Hibari's going on a rampage again!" Kaito exclaimed.

The students quickly ran back into resort and told the supervisors. They got their in time to tell Tsuna what to do.

"Tsuna lead him to the resort!" Lal shouted.

Reborn and Fon ran behind Hibari and Tsuna on the way there.

_'You're the only one who could keep me calm.'_

"P-please stop!" Tsuna exclaimed as he kept running.

_'Why did you forget me?'_

Hibari caught him and looked into Tsuna's eyes.

_'Please, don't forget me. Don't leave me.'_

When Tsuna saw his eyes, he saw sadness and fear.

Reborn got Leon to turn into a tranquilizer gun and shot Hibari, but the Skylark moved away pulling Tsuna too. As he was being pulled he hit his head again, but lightly not to knock him unconscious.

Tsuna quickly put his hand on Hibari's eyes.

"Kyoya stop and calm down, please."

Hibari turned his head to Tsuna's voice. "Omnivore..."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you. So will you please?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari put his tonfas away and Tsuna let his hand fall to his side.

The Perfect quickly went somewhere else. Everyone at the resort who watch was amazed.

Hisa said something that everyone agreed to. "I guess Tsuna-san is the only one who can calm him down."

They nodded in agreement. They went back to their rooms and got everything put away.

-1827-

Tsuna went back to his room as well, but he didn't expect someone to hug him from behind.

"Omnivore, don't forget me again." Hibari said in his ear.

The brunet turned around flashing a fake smile. "Kyoya... I mean _Hibari-san_... I think you should let Hika take care of you from now on."

He could feel Hibari's grip on his shirt tighten._ 'It hurts, why am I feeling like this?'_ "She is your Fiancée after all and you are engaged to her."

Hibari didn't want to hear anymore so he pushed Tsuna against the wall with a thud. "Be quiet."

Tsuna continue. "Hibari-san it's only right, you should stay by here side from now on. You need to protect her."

"Omnivore-"

Tsuna wanted to cry so hard. "It's not like I'm important to you."

Hibari's hair shadowed his eyes.

"I am and always be, Dame-Tsuna. Unless and No good-" Tsuna was cut off when Hibari knocked his head against his.

Hibari continued. "I have no feelings for that herbivore. I only trust you to handle me. Your the only one who can calm me down, no one else. I will only listen to you..."

Tsuna wanted to cry so hard at the moment and Hibari looked at him.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

At that Tsuna let his tears out, Hibari continued to hug him waiting for him to finish crying. It took awhile, but when he finished, Hibari wiped his face and an announcement was made over the speakers.

"Ah, Class 2-B of Namimori Middle. Please meet in room 1 of the conference rooms in the Resort. Thank you." The voice on the mic was Verde.

**-3:30 rm1 conference room-**

As the students came in, they saw 5 new people in the room. Two kids, three teens, and a woman with pink(or purple) hair.

One kid was in a cow suit playing with a Chinese girl with a braid. The class recognized the Sasagawa siblings and Hana, Kyoko's best friend who hates some people. The woman they got to know as Gokudera's sister, who made her brother faint just after seeing her.

Now that all the guardians were together, chaos begins.

Nono came in smiling just wanting to introduce them and warn them to be careful from now on.

"Everyone as you know three of your friends are here, so show them around since they got here. I'd also like to introduce you to three people. The one in the cow suit is Lambo, that little girl is I-pin, and finally this lady here is Bianchi." Nono said.

"Nice to meet you." Bianchi greeted.

"Hello." I-pin said.

"Bow down to the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo laughed.

Gokudera, who was now concious because Bianchi now had her goggles on, got mad at Lambo.

"Baka! Stop being rude to everyone!"

I-pin also joined in. "Lambo stop!"

"Your just jealous of me Bakadera!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna intuition was sending out warnings. _'Now that the Family is here, chaos will be coming soon.' _He opened his eyes when he heard a thud.

Lambo had face planted on the table making the stuff in his hair come out. Including the 10-year bazooka. The little cow took the Device and shoot at random people because he was mad/embarassed. 3 shots were fired, one at Hibari, the other was Gokudera, and finally Lambo himself.

Everyone looked at the pink smoke in thanks room wondering what happened after Lambo shot the bomber and the prefect.

Two men came flying through the smoke landing on their butts. One had silver hair and the other black.

Yamamoto was the one to point them out. "Hey it's 10-years later Gokudera and Lambo!"

TYL Gokudera looked at the young Yamamoto. "It's the young Baseball-idiot."

TYL Lambo said in bored tone. "Looks like we were hit by the bazooka."

"I want a good explanation why my private time has been interrupted again." Another cold voice said.

The room looked at the now cleared up smoke. A raven haired man was there standing in black, unbuttoned jeans, not wearing a shirt, and his hair was messed up.

The boys in the class had to cover all the girls' eyes because there would be massive nosebleeds if they saw the man.

"Hibari!" Hika said not phased by his apperance. She had seen this already at school. (Refer to chapter 4)

Seeing that adult Hibari was mad, it was really hard to miss, talked. "I want an explanation now. I finally had some peace time, but it got ruined."

"Kufufu~ Seems like the adult Skylark was about to have some fun." Mukuro said looking at the older's appearance.

"Quite pinapple herbivore."

Thus fighting happened in the room, it didn't help when the other Guardians joins in too.

The class was moved to the cover off the room while Tsuna tried to stop his Family.

"Please everyone stop!" Once Tsuna shouted, everyone stopped.

Hibari was the first to move and grab Tsuna. "Your coming with me Omnivore."

"Hey! Don't handle the little Tenth like that you bastard!" That was adult Gokudera.

"Young Vongola... May you stay safe." Lambo silently said.

But before Hibari pulled Tsuna away, pink smoke erupted again. When the males heard that they let the girls' eyes go.

The present Hibari, Gokudera, and Lambo came back, but they could tell something happened. Hibari was in shock which shocked the class, Gokudera was on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth, and Lambo-well he was just smiling and eating grape candies.

"What happened to them?" Chika asked.

"Who knows." Kyoko replied.

Tsuna went to Hibari to get him out of his shock and Yamamoto went to help Gokudera wake up.

"Hibari?" Tsuna waved his hand in front of his face. "Hibari what happened?" Tsuna asked.

When Hibari saw the younger Tsuna he blushed a little. "Nothing Omnivore."

Reborn went and asked Lambo. "Lambo what happened went you went to the future again?"

Lambo laughed. "Eto... Tsuna-nii was naked again, and the guy," he pointed to Hibari,"was on top of him again. Gokudera was next to me when we saw them and he fell and went to sleep."

The whole class was blushing and Hika still can't understand the baby cow. Tsuna's family was having many reactions to Lambo's words. Tsuna being the innocent person he was just looked at them with a confused look.

When Gokudera finally woke up he started shouting at the Skylark. "Bastard how dare you! How could you? To Tenth!" He sounded like he was going to cry and burst with anger at the same time.

"Herbivore, say a word about that and I will bite you to death." Hibari said sternly putting venom in his words.

"Tenth please make the right choices from now on." Gokudera said to Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Okay?"

Hibari took Tsuna to their room to hang out until it was time to sleep.

The class either went back to their rooms, showed Ryohei-Kyoko-and Hana around, played with the kids, or hanged out around the hotel.

**:The Cloud and Sky Room:** is what some of the students passed by. When they went in the room was full of japanese style thing and some other stuff.

"Guys this is the restricted area." Kito said.

Kaito just smiled."But it won't hurt to look around for a bit."

"This room is very peaceful and calming." Hika said to the others.

Mochida and Chika were also they're looking around the room.

When footsteps were heard they immediately hid somewhere within the room. It didn't take long before two people came.

"I seriously think they over did it with the rooms. This room can fit a 6 person family." The burnet said with a sigh.

"It's fine Omnivore." The Raven replied.

The students recognize the voices as Tsuna and Hibari. They could see them sit down on the floor in front of a table next to the sliding doors. A maid came in and set some tea and cookies for them, leaving after they said it was okay to go.

Hibird flew on and landed on Hibari's head. "Food food!"

"You forgot to feed Hibird?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari broke some of the cookie and the yellow canary ate it. "He just comes and asks for it." He replied.

Tsuna drank some of his tea happy everything was calm and Hibari wasn't going berserk. Tsuna opened a book he got from one of the bookshelves and started reading.

A few minutes later, before it got to curfew, Hibari stood up and went to Tsuna. The 5 student wondered what was going to happen.

The Skylark sat next to Tsuna and looked at him. Tsuna could already tell what he wanted already, not by his intuition, but something else.

"Kyoya, it's okay."

With those words Hibari laid his head down on Tsuna's lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Hibird went on Tsuna's head and rested too.

"Omnivore."

Tsuna smiled. "You want me to sing again?"

Hibari turned to face Tsuna's stomach, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

Tsuna laughed silently and put a hand on Hibari's head. The teen took the brunet's hand to cover his eyes. To Hibari it was like a safety blanket.

_'What the heck?!'_ Was what the 5 people hiding in the room thought.

"Any requests?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari responded. "That day where I lost control."

"You mean 'Keep moving'*? I only sang some of the lyrics because you told me to stop to go back to class." Tsuna said.

"Hn." Hibari replied.

Tsuna breath in and out first and sang.

**_"The Sky is limitless..._**

**_The clouds flying high along~_**

**_Everyday is always new,_**

**_The events are always different._**

**_Cloud your travels will last forever,_**

**_The Sky will watch over you~_**

**_Without you there would be no weather._**

**_So don't hold back and keep moving forward~_**

**_No matter where you are,_**

**_We the guardians of the sky will find you._**

**_Your chains will be long forgotten~_**

**_Your past will fade away..._**

**_Keep moving forward~_**

**_Because you are not alone..._**

**_You have us by your side._**

**_When you think you are alone~_**

**_Don't forget you have the sky,_**

**_Your painful past and memories are long forgotten!_**

**_Move as like, be free~_**

**_Keep moving forward,_**

**_A new exciting future is coming your way!~"_**

Hibari was already clinging to Tsuna's waist by the end of the song.

"Omnivore..."

"What Kyoya?

"Thanks, for everything." Hibari said as he was now sitting up right looking at him.

Tsuna smiled at him tiredly. "No problem."

The Skylark ruffled Tsuna's hair when he saw his smile. Hibari looked at the clock. _'It's already 8.'_ He thought and looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Hibari picked him up, bridle style, and carried him out of the private room.

The hidden students came out once they heard the footsteps fade away down the hall.

"What on the world was that all about?!" Chika exclaimed quietly.

Mochida and the oters were also trying to figure it out too.

Sadly they had to all go back to their rooms before someone saw them past curfew.

**-Tsuna and Hibari's room-**

Both of them went straight to bed beacuse of today's events.

"Go sleep on your bed Kyoya."

"Hn." Hibari stayed on Tsuna's bed until the brunet pushed him off the bed. "Omnivore."

"Please." Tsuna said softly starting to lose conscious.

Hibari ran his hand though Tsuna's hair. "Fine."

The two sleep without any distractions except Tsuna.

_'Whats this feeling I get around Kyoya?'_

_**Review please?**_

_***if you have any better ideas for the name for the song, please tell me. Thank you :)**_


	8. Clam Resort -Day 3- Confession

**N.K Zero: Hey everyone just wanted to update before I take my exams in a few weeks. I know this is a short chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one. I also found this picture of Tsuna saying something awesome so I put it in here! Tsuna, Hibari if you will.**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR!**

**Hibari: Start reading Herbivores...**

**_*disconnected*_**

* * *

**-Morning-**

"Tsunayoshi."

"Mhmm..." Tsuna moaned.

"Tsunayoshi get up."

"Kyoya wait..."

Hibari took out his tonfas. "If you don't wake up, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna immediately sat up and looked at the Raven hair teen. "Kyoya I wanted to sleep more- wait did you just call me by my name?"

"Yes, it's time for breakfast. We're late." Hibari responded.

Tsuna shook his head. "Let's just eat here. I'll tell grandpa that we're going to eat here. Plus you don't have to deal with everyone in the room."

Hibari stopped at the door. "Fine."

**-Dining Hall-**

"Are we going to wait for Dame-Tsuna again?!" Mochida exclaimed.

Gokudera wanted to take his dynamite out and blow him up, but Yamamoto had quickly calmed him down. Nono was talking to one of the servants who left after a few words for him.

"Students, please feel free to start eating." Nono said.

Ryohei exclaimed. "But what about Sawada and Hibari to the EXTREME!?"

"Both of them have decided to eat in their room from now on." Nono replied.

The students ate in silence. It was really awkward and no one wanted to talk, even Ryohei had been Extremely quiet.

_'Now that I think about it, Tsunayoshi usually starts the conversation.' _Nono thought as he continued to eat.

The doors opened and Hibari came into the room surprising some people.

"Herbivores."

"Hibari-sama." Hika said getting the Prefects attention and the people in the room. "Could you please tell me your reply already?"

The Students in the room already knew what she was talking about.

Gokudera turned to Roy and asked what was going on. "You know how Hika-chan is Hibari-san's fiancée, Hika-chan wanted to build their relationship by starting off like a normal couple. Hibari didn't reply to her confession yet."

"Seriously this is annoying. That girl doesn't understand that Hibari is not interested in her at all or anyone in his case." Gokudera returned to his food.

Hibari just look at her with a emotionless face. "No is my answer. I like someone else."

This left everyone choking on their food, drink, or what they were doing. Hika was frozen like a statue. Hibari came went in and then out of the kitchen with some drinks in his hands and left the dining hall.

After a couple of minutes the room went into conversations.

"Hibari likes someone?!"

"The world is about to end!"

"I think Hibari broke or something happened?!"

Some of the girls were trying to get Hika back to earth.

Even the Guardians were freaking out.

"Hibari likes some to the EXTREME?!"

"Hahah,I didn't know Hibari-san liked someone."

"Kufufu~ The Skylarks in love...impossible"

Everyone was able to calm down after a while, but soon much chaos would come later.

**-The Cloud and Sky Room-**

"Kyoya, what took you so long." Tsuna pouted.

Hibari replied. "Nothing to worry about Tsunayoshi. Here."

"Thanks."

The two of them to continued to eat breakfast with no trouble. Time to time they would talk a bit and smile at each other.

"Ne Kyoya?"

"What Tsunayoshi?"

"Do mind coming with me to fountain in the middle of the garden?"

"Hn, why?"

"I want to ask you something. I've thought for a while now and I finally found out something."

"And what is it?" Hibari asked with interest.

"I'll tell you at the fountain at 6 okay?" Tsuna replied.

Hibari smiled. "Fine."

**-5:59 in the Garden-**

The Class haven't seen Tsuna or Hibari during the day at all. Even Tsuna's Guardians haven't been able to see or talk to them.

"I wonder what happen to the Tenth?" Gokudera asked worried about his friend/boss.

"Maa I'm sure they're both fine Gokudera." Yamamoto replied.

"I'm not talking about that bastard too baseball-freak!"

Ren came running out telling everyone to hide quickly and everyone did so. They all wondered why when the saw Hibari come out and sit on the rim of the fountain.

"What's he doing?" Kaito asked.

"It looks like he's waiting for someone." Kyoko replied.

After a few minutes a fimiliar figure came out from the mansion.

"It's Tsuna-nii." Lambo said.

"Tsunayoshi your late." Hibari stated.

Tsuna was catching his breath. "Sorry *pant* I need to *pant* do something."

Hibari waited until Tsuna was ready to speak without stopping.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna smiled a bit nervous and shy. "Kyoya, I like you..."

Hibari was about to say something, but Tsuna cut him off.

"I may not be as strong as You,

As cheerful as Yamamoto...

As loyal as Gokudera...

As playful as Lambo...

As mysterious as Mukuro...

As extreme as Onii-san...

But I hope you'll like me back just the way I am." Tsuna finished.

He took Hibari's hand in his and smile at him.

Hibari was at loss for words when he heard Tsuna say that. _'I really chose the right sky to be with.'_ Hibari thought.

Before Hibari could answer back, Hika came to crash the moment.

**Review Please?**


	9. Clam Resort -Day 4-

**N.K. Zero : Hey Everyone! I somehow survived my finals! Now it's Christmas Break :) Thanks so much to everyone who stayed with the story, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Here's your update everyone! Happy belated Christmas and New Year :)**

**HDW Tsuna: N.K Zero does not own KHR.**

**Hibari: All Herbivores who don't read will be bitten to death!**

***connection off***

* * *

_"I may not be as strong as Kyoya,_

_As cheerful as Yamamoto..._

_As loyal as Gokudera..._

_As playful as Lambo..._

_As mysterious as Mukuro..._

_As extreme as Onii-san..._

_But I hope you'll like me back just the way I am."_

_**~Tsuna~**_

* * *

Tsuna quickly let go of Hibari's hand and put his hands in his pocket. He was blushing when they got caught.

Hika walked over to Hibari and hugged his arm.

"Tsuna, I thought you only liked my fiancé as a friend. Was that a confession I just saw?"

"E-Eto..." Tsuna was trying to think what to say to her.

Hibari stepped in to help him. "Herbivore, this is none of your business go away."

Hika crossed her arms over her chest. "It is my business as your future wife."

"I will bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas.

Tsuna got in front of Hika before Hibari managed to hit her. "Wait, stop!"

The Prefect stopped and grabbed Tsuna. "Stay away from Me and Tsunayoshi. If I ever catch you trying to interfere with us, I won't stop next time." As Hibari dragged Tsuna away, Hika fell to the ground, Class 2-B came out along with Reborn, and Mochida and Ryohei.

_'Things are finally becoming interesting.' _Reborn thought and turn around to face the class. "Everyone, it's time for bed, so head to your rooms. On the 5 day here we will be packing up and leaving."

Everyone nodded and went to there room.

* * *

**[Tsuna and Hibari's room]**

Tsuna snuggled into Hibari's embrace in bed as Hibari stroked his hair.

"Tsunayoshi..." The Skylark said near his ear.

"Yes?" Tsuna replied.

"I want to say, I accept your confession."

Tsuna's face turned as red as a tomatoe and buried his head into Hibari's chest. The Skylark smirked at the Burnet's action.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi."

"Sweet dreams Kyoya."

* * *

**[Morning]**

Hibari was the first to wake up and find the sleeping brunet next to him. Hibari leaned over Tsuna's body and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Tsuna's eyes lazily opened and saw Hibari over him. He wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and pulled him down into a hug. "Good Morning Kyoya..."

"Morning." The Skylark replied.

Two maids came in with their breakfast witnessing their little actions and started giggling. They set the food on the table and left the two.

Tsuna made his way to the table and began to eat his breakfast, Hibari went to the bathroom to wash up.

After everything was done, they went out to town and hung out.

Meanwhile everyone at the resort was still eating breakfast together and chatting.

"Nono, I heard what you plan for Tsuna and his guest today from your Storm Guardian. Are you sure it's a good idea to do that, going to expose Tsuna on being a mafia boss?" Reborn asked.

Nono nodded. "All of them are gonna know sooner or later. Reborn gather all the Acrobaleno down at the underground base. We'll meet you there soon."

Reborn replied with a yes and went to gather the others._ 'Might as well train Dame-Tsuna when he gets there."_

Nono turned to the group of students and told them what they were going to do today. "Minna-san, today we'll be going to a training site for my real work and you'll be meeting the Decimo too."

The students chattered happy knowing they'll have a good chance to meet and befriend the soon to be boss of the biggest support group all over the world. Tsuna's friends looked at the 9th like he is doing something dangerous.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready. We leave at 11:00, so meet at he front doors by then. See you later." Nono walked out with his Rain Guardian. _'Now to call Tsunayoshi and tell him the schedule for today.' _He thought pulling out his phone.

* * *

**[11:00]**

"This is going to be so fun!" Chika exclaimed.

Hika nodded. "We get to see the Decimo as he works."

"Wonder what the guy is like?" Mochida said.

Tsuna and his guardians were getting onto the bus already followed by the rest of the class.

During the ride there, Hibari would often say his catchphrase to the class for being too loud.

* * *

**[Vongola HQ]**

As the bus came to a stop, the students gathered the stuff they brought. They quickly exited the bus and met a butler waiting for them at the door.

"Welcome to Vongola HQ everyone. My name is Gino Kuro, the head butler of the building. Please follow me." He said.

Everyone followed him into the building and they saw Reborn and the rest of the Acrobaleno.

"Hey everyone! Kora!" Colonello greeted.

"Colonello quite. It to early to be loud." Mammon hissed.

Reborn ignored them and went to tell the students what they were going to do next. "Everyone follow us and we'll start the day."

The students followed the seven teens to the elevator.

"Um... eto, sir?" Roy said to Reborn.

Reborn faced the student and the rest of the class. "Sorry I forgot introductions. I'm Reborn, over there is Fon, Colonello, Yuni, Mammon, Verde, and my lacky Skull."

"Hey Reborn!" Skull exclaimed.

The rest, but the tenth generation and the acrobaleno, sweatdropped over Reborn's introduction.

Roy continued his question. "Why are we going to the basement. There's nothing there, but old stuff right?"

Reborn smirked. "You guys will be look around from the bottom up."

"Us?" Mochida said.

"We will not show you around, Nono will be doing that." Reborn said to the teen. "The rest of the Acrobaleno and I need to train some people."

Tsuna perked up when he heard Reborn put some pressure on the training part. He looked at his tutor and paled when he saw the teen's smirk directed at him. _'Goodbye my peace...' _The Decimo thought.

Hibari sensing his Omnivore's uneasiness, he held the burnet's hand in his.

Tsuna looked at the Skylark, who was looking the other way, smiled at the way he was trying to make him relax. He gave a reassuring squeeze to the others hand and let go.

Nono arrived and took the students away. The class didn't even notice they left some of their classmates with the teen Acrobalenos.

"We'll Dame-Tsuna and Guardians, training begins now."

* * *

**( With Nono and Students)**

"How is everyone's trip so far?" Nono asked.

The Class smiled at him.

"It's been fun and sad." Hika said.

"Its been exciting Nono-san." Kaito nodded.

The students were surpried that the basement wasn't dark or old like they suspected. The halls were brightly lit with lights and filled with decor.

They walked into a room filled with pictures of people and some in groups.

Nono waited for everyone to come into the room before explaining what the room was. "These are the pictures of the past bosses up to the Tenth generation, but we still have yet to put up the Decimo's picture of himself and the group photo with his guardians. Please look around and look at the artifacts too."

Everyone went around and looked at the portraits and saw a empty space next to Nono's picture.

"Is this the spot where there going to put the Decimo's picture?" Ren asked getting the Nono's attention.

He nodded. "Yes, and next to it will be the group photo."

"I still can't get over how the First generation looks like Dame-Tsuna and his group." Mochida said looking Primo's group picture.

Hika nodded. "I have to agree with you there. So Nono-san, when are we going to meet the Decimo ad maybe his guardians?" She asked.

"You'll meet them at the training grounds or the training rooms." Nono replied.

"Why do you have training places?" Kaito said.

Nono smiled at them. "Because Vongola's real work is being a mafia."

* * *

**(Tsuna and co.)**

Tsuna shivered._ 'Why do have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen?' _the Decimo thought.

"Dame-Tsuna back to training." Reborn said while firing some bullets.

Tsuna jumped and went back to training.

* * *

**(Back to the class and Nono)**

"Mafia!" The Students said together. Of course they didn't believe it the first time at the hotel, but the old man sounded serious.

Nono just kepted smiling at them and nodded. "The Vongola Company you know is a side work to help citizens with life and protect them. Vongola's main job is dealing with the Mafia. Don't get me wrong here, But Vongola was never suppose to be one."

"What do you mean Nono-san?" Hika asked.

"In the past, Primo wanted to protect the people who were innocent and help where the police can't reach. So he gathered his friends together and they becamme a vigilant group. They made many allies and helped many, but one day one of the guardians betrayed Vongola. Everything went down from there and after Primo gave his position to his cousin the Second, Vongola was turned into a Mafia." Nono explained.

"Wow..." Roy said.

"That must have been hard... the betrayal and the change." Chika said sadly.

Nono nodded again. "But now the Tenth generation is here and has changed Vongola back to its origianal goal. It makes me happy to know Vongola is in safe hands. He is Primo's blood descendent too."

The students just stood there after hearing the man happily talking. After the talking they finished touring the basement and went to the main floor.

"Next stop is the Lab."

After awhile of waking they finally reached the Lab.

_'I swear you could get lost in here unless you have a map!'_ The students thought.

Nono knocked on the door and recived a 'come in' response. Everyone went in and saw two teens in the room.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" Nono said to the two inventors.

The blond was the first to introduce himself to the class. "I'm Spanner, nice to meet you." He said and offered some of them his lollipops, but they said no thanks.

"I-I'm S-Shoichi I-Irie, hello-o." The red head held his stomach in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

Spanner gave Shoichi a bottle and looked at Ren. "This guy's stomach hurts when he's nervous. Nothing to worry about."

_'I think that is somethig to worry about!' _Everyone thought again.

Mochida looked over to where they were working at. "So what areyou guys working on and what is it used for?"

"Ah, we're improving some Mosca robots. They're suppose to help with battles and guard the area." Spanner replied.

Spanner's Mini Mosca was tending to Shoichi because of his stomach was still hurting.

"Aw kawaii!" Chika exclaimed when she saw the small robot.

While the girls fawned over the mini Mosca, the guys went over annd looked at the bigger version of the Mosca robots laying on the table.

After a 2 hours in the Lab, everyone headed to their next destination. The training grounds.

When they went through the garden doors they heard a very familiar scream.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" The voice rang through the air.

"Where did that come from? And wasn't that Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida asked.

Roy nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was."

"Follow me everyone. We're almost at the training grounds." Nono said.

As they neared close to the grounds, they could hear familiar voices.

"Ha Ha Ha Tsuna calm down."

"Tenth!"

"Kufufu~"

"Bossu..."

"Tsuna-nii..."

"EXTREME TRAINING!"

"I'll bite you to death."

That last line sent shivers down students' spine except Hika. When they got to the clearing they could see their classmates fighting, training, or watching.

The Pine- (excuse me) Mukuro was watching a fight next to Chrome. Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing about something they couldn't understand. Ryohei was training with a baby cow? Finally the Prefect was fighting and to the side were the Acrobaleno laying down in some chairs watching them.

All of them went back to Hibari and Tsuna when they heard them stop. Tsuna was the only one panting while Hibari just stood there like nothig happened.

"Ah, I'm so tired..." Tsuna said.

Reborn started shooting bullets at his feet.

"HHIIEE! Reborn, stop it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna you still have a lot more training to do."

"Carnivore, stop before I bite you to death." Hibari came into the conversation.

"Fine, but we're continuing your training when we get back home." Reborn walked over to the others in the shade.

"Thanks Hibari-san." Tsuna said.

"Hn. (Translation: No problem)" Hibari replied.

Both of them walked over to the other guardians and started talking, except Hibari.

Nono made them known as he walked to group.

"Tsunayoshi." Nono said.

Tsuna smiled at him. "Gran- Nono-san." He managed to stop himself when he saw his classmates behind him.

"It's fine now Tsunayoshi. They know about the Mafia, about Vongola now." Nono said.

Tsuna's jaw dropped and did an anime fall. "Grandpa! I told you I don't want to involve anyone else into this."

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi, they'll be protected by us. It's okay." Tsuna nodded and looked at his class along with his guardians.

"Everyone meet the Decimo and his Guardians. Why don't you introduce yourselves again." Nono said.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa! Sawada's EXTREME Sun guardian!" The boxer exclaimed.

"Bwhahaha! Bow down to the great Lambo-sama. Tsuna-nii's Lightning guardian." The 5 year old boy dressed in a cow suit.

"Kufufu~ Mukuro Rokudo, Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian." The guy said.

"Chrome Dokuro, Bossu's second Mist guardian. Nice to meet you."

"Ha Ha Yamamoto Takashi. Tsuna's left hand man and Rain Guardian." Their Classmate said.

"Gokudera Hayato, right hand man of the Tenth and Storm guardian."

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud guardian." The Skylark said.

"Sawada Tsunyoshi, but Tsuna for short. I am the Sky guardian and Decimo of Vongola."

The students could only stare at them.

"Its about time for lunch everyone. Decimo and Guardians please go freshen up." Nono said.

Tsuna's group nodded and headed inside. Nono and everyone outside followed them in too.

The group waited in the dining hall for them, an it didn't take long as they suspected for Tsuna and his friends to come down. As soon as Tsuna was seated at the at the head of the table, maids and butlers came out from the kitchen doors. Everyone was served a plate with italian foods and desserts.

Before they could even dig in the doors bursted open.

"Tsuna-Fish I missed you so much!"


	10. Clam Resort Final

**Tsuna: ... Kyoya, where's Zero?**

**Hibari: The Herbivore is doing school work. Wants you to read this.**

**Tsuna: *takes note and reads it***

**Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! At the moment Zero-san is busy with school so please don't be mad at her. It will be slow updates and she's really sorry about it. Anyway enjoy the story minna-san! By the way none of this is beta by anyone.**

**Tsuna: K.N. Zero does not own KHR at all everyone.**

**Hibari: Herbivores that complain will be bitten to death...**

"Tuna-Fish I missed you so much." A blond male came through the doors smiling.

Tsuna stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "O-Oto-san!?" he said surprised.

The students were surprised too about 2 things. One being the surprised appearance of the man and two was finding out that the man was Tsuna's father.

"It seems your all doing well. To those who don't know me, I'm Iemitsu Sawada. Nice to meet you. Hmm..." The was a short pause from the man.

Nono asked, "Why are you here Iemitsu? Is it something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, why I came here is because some members found something from the old CEDEF HQ during Primo's time." He held up a video tape to show the Ninth. "We found this in a safe that was thankfully broken." The blond gave the tape to him.

Nono looked the tape for any details about what the tape might contain. "Hm... Let's watch the tape then in the movie room. You students can come too." Looking at the people sitting at the table."

Before everyone went they all ate lunch chatting silently.

"I wonder what the tape is about." Roy said.

Kaito nodded. " Yeah, it might be top information or something."

"No way it might be a recording of a fight." Chika said.

**[Hallway of the Movie Room]**

After lunch the students followed Nono and Iemitsu to the movie room. When they got there they quietly went inside. Now for normal people it was a really big surprise to find out what a ridiculous room looked like.

The room was two sizes of a pubic bath house and the screen was like the size of a large public pool.

"Sugoi!" Hika exclaimed.

Mochida stood jaw dropped at the room. "What's up with this room?! This is just ridiculous!"

For Decimo and his Guardians, it had already become normal to them after a few months. Yes _normal_.

Everyone sat down while Iemitsu put the tape in the player. The screen lit up, the clip was blurry for a few second and cleared up.

**[On the screen]**

On the screen looked like the living room of the Vongola Mansion. Sitting on the couch happily was Lampo eating a strawberry cake while smiling at the camera.

"Deamon why are you using the video camera?"

Everyone could tell Deamon was smirking at the Lightning Guardian. "Nufufu~ Just want to record some footage for the possible future generations. Oya, isn't that Giotto's cake?"

Lampo looked away pouting. "I'm doing payback for confiscating my sweets."

"Lampo it's not okay to do that." A new voice said.

The camera moved to show Knuckle walking over.

"But Giotto was being mean!" Lampo exclaimed.

Knuckle shook his head and sighed. "It was your fault in the first place. Giotto knew you were gonna get a stomach ach eating to much sweets."

Lampo pouted again and put down the cake. The Sun and Mist Guardians laughed at his action.

"What's so funny everyone?"

"Better yet, why aren't you three doing your paper work!?"

The camera moved to the two people at the door. Standing at the door was Primo smiling and G scowling like he was going to start a fight.

"We already did Stupid G." Lampo said lazily.

A tic form appeared on his forehead and walked over to the green head teen. "What did you call me crybaby?!"

Knuckle made the sign of the cross. "God please watch over these two."

"Nufufu~ Seriously."

Still by the door Giotto laughed a little, but the others didn't hear him. The blond noticed his strawberry cake in Lampo's hands.

"Ah! My cake! LA-M-PO!" Giotto exclaimed sadly with a slight hint of anger.

"Wait Giotto this is just a misunderstanding!" Lampo raised his hands in defense.

"Herbivores, your being too loud."

"Maa Maa, let's take it easy everyone."

Alaude and Asari came into the screen holding some papers, well just Asari.

"Deamon you have fan mail." Asari put the papers on the table.

"Geeze, now I have more stuff to burn later, but I wonder why the Skylark is here?" The melon- (ahem) Deamon replied.

Alaude went over to Giotto. "You don't need to know Melon Herbivore."

Deamon gained a tic mark, he was mad. "Nufufu~ What did you just call me?"

Alaude said nothing and lead Giotto out the door with him following.

There was silence in the big room form a few seconds before Lampo spoke up.

"Hey guys, did you notice Alaude and Giotto have been spending more time together?" Lampo asked.

"Yeah." The rest of the Guardians said in together.

"I say we follow them. Who knows what that bastard is gonna do to Giotto." G said worried for his boss.

Asari smiled. "I'll second that. I want to know what's going on with the two."

"Lampo-sama will go too, because he has nothing to do at the moment."

"God please for give what we're about to do." Kuncled prayed.

"Nufufu~ lets go."

The 5 of them came out of the living room, Deamon still holding the camera. The hallways were long and highly decorated with the best items they could have. The group came into the bosses office and looked around.

"There's nothing here Stupid G." Lampo whined.

"I can see that crybaby!" G exclaimed.

Asari found something and called the others over. "Hey, I found something." The five came over and looked at what he was pointing at. On the book self was a black book pulled back from the shelf a little bit.

G looked at the book without pulling it out. "I don't remember Giotto having a book like this."

"Hm~ How do you know he didn't have this book before?" Deamon asked.

"Because I usually check the shelf to see if Giotto would regularly put back his important books away, sometimes he forgets and I have to look for it." G explained.

Asari put his hand on the binder of the book wanting to take a better look at it, but something happened when he pulled out a little more. The entire book shelf flip, pushing the five guardians inside. The room they were pushed into a dark room so Deamon had to use his powers to make some light. He found the light switch and turned them on revealing to be a room with two chairs, a small table, a door that leads who-knows-where, and a shelf of books. Lampo looked back at the book shelf had turned transparent showing an empty office.

"This looks like a hidden room and entrance." Knuckle said examining the room.

"Nufufu~ People are coming guys."

Everyone looked to the door through the transparent bookshelf. Coming through the door was Giotto and Alaude smiling. For Giotto it was normal, but Alaude it was scary and really really really rare.

"I can't believe you're going on another mission again. Just when you came back too." Giotto pouts.

Alaude leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Giotto blushed hard and hid his face in Alaude's chest, while said man wrapped his arms around him.

"When I get back you can spend time with me as much as you want." The platinum blond said.

Giotto complained. "It's not fair though, your Fiancée that your parents set you up with always gets in the way. I can't always stay by your side, even though I want too."

"Don't mention that herbivore, just thinking about her gives me headaches. I don't have parents anymore either because I left them for a better life. Now look where I am, I have you and the others." Alaude smiled again.

Giotto hug the man back. "I don't like how they treated you. Your my cloud, free to do as you please. Yet they order you to do whatever they want, you should chose what you want to do."

Alaude pushed the Giotto from his chest to see his face. He leaned to the blond's face and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

In the hidden room, G had fainted, Knucle was praying to God, Lampo was blushing and covering his eyes, Asari gave a scilent awkward laugh, and Deamon was laughing while recording the scene before them.(blackmail use maybe)

When air was a problem the two parted and panted. Giotto was blushing scarlet to his ears while Aluade smirked at his lover. The Carnivore nipped at his lovers neck making Giotto moan.

As they were about to go further a knock on the door interrupted them. This made Alaude growl as Giotto quickly composed himself rushing to the door. The blond opened the door to show a dark blue headed woman smiling at the two.

"Good day Primo!" The woman said happily.

"Good afternoon to you too Hida." Giotto replied. "I'm guessing your here for Alaude again."

"Yes, my Fiancé is here right?" Hida asked.

Primo nodded at the woman and let her into the room. Hida came in and instantly went to Alaude and clung to his arm.

"Herbivore, I told you to stay away from me." Alaude said obliviously annoyed.

Hida laughed. "I'm your Fiancée, I have the right to stay by your side. Let's go on a date today Alaude!"

"Herbivore-" Alaude was cut off.

"Alaude, you should go spend sometime with her. You have nothing to do at the moment so go have some fun in town with her." Giotto smiled at the two.

Hida nodded."Primo's right Alaude, come on let's go!"

As Alaude was pulled out the door Giotto heard his name said by the other blond. The door closed shut and Giotto went to his desk to sit down.

"I'm a real idiot to let him go, but I have to soon because I can't let go later." The man said sadly laughing a little. Drops of tears fell from his eyes. "Not good, I'm not suppose to cry." He quickly wiped his eyes and distracted himself by doing the paperwork on his desk.

The people in the hidden room sadly watched their boss continue. Lampo had crocodile tears seeing his boss like that.

"Guys lets go, we shouldn't be watching Giotto when he's like this." Knuckle said.

The five went through the door that was in the room.

_-If they stayed a little longer, they might have learned the reason why Giotto said that.-_

As they walk to the end of the passageway they came out to the meadow surrounded by trees. The entrance was hidden by vines and rocks as they look how people would look at it. Surrounding their feet was purple and orange orchids and daisies. They walked out of the forest to find themselves at the entrance of the town.

**[In the theater]**

The screen went into the fuzzy gray static. The girls were crying because of Giotto's actions, except Hika. The boys were asking if that was all of it and thinking it probably was. The Guardians were looking at each other if they should say something to Tsuna and Hibari.

Hibari and Tsuna's hands were holding and squeezing each other.

_'Will I be in the same position like Primo was?'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at his lover.

_'Why didn't my ancestor pull away from that woman?!'_ Hibari thought angry making a fist .

The screen was showing another scene again. This time it was Primo in his room looking at the camera.

**[On the screen]**

Primo smiled into the camera. "Hey Alaude isn't this Deamon's camera?"

"Hn. This was mine from the beginning, I didn't realize it until I got a good look at it yesterday when he was in town." Alaude answered.

There was a moment of silence in the room until Primo spoke again.

"Alaude I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Alaude said.

Primo kept smiling and walked up to him. He put his hands on the taller man's shoulder and pushed himself up to kiss Aluade lightly on the lips. Giotto stepped back from him this time smiling at him sadly.

"Giotto why are you looking at me like that." Alaude already knew the answer, but didn't want to believe it. His tone sounded more like a command.

Giotto could only smile sadly at his Cloud. "You already know the answer. Please forgive me Alaude." He back stepped towards the door and opened it. 'Don't look back.' He thought.

"Bye Alaude."

The door closed and Alaude was left in the room. The blond set the camera on the table (forgetting to turn it off) and sat on the bed covering his eyes.

"If that herbivore (Hida) never came into my life, I could still be with Giotto." Alaude said to himself.

**[Off screen and with everyone]**

Iemitsu turned off the projector knowing that would be last for the video. 'The battery probably ran out of battery.' He thought.

The girls were still crying (not including Hika) and the boys conforming them.

Nono looked at his watch and saw it was time for them to go. He and Iemitsu escorted them to the bus and said their goodbyes.

**[Resort]**

They all arrived to the Resort safely and got off the bus.

"Students, we'll be going back to Namimori tomorrow. Please pack when you get to rooms so we can leave early without any trouble. That is all, goodnight." Reborn said and disappeared.

**[Tsuna and Hibari's room]**

Hibari held Tsuna in his arms possessively. "Tsunayoshi. Don't you ever think of leaving me. If you do, then I do not deserve to live."

Tusna hugged Hibari tightly. "I never plan too. You are my Cloud Kyoya and I need you with me."

Hibari wanted to forget that video he saw in the Vongola HQ. Tsuna wanted for the past to change for Primo and Alaude so that both could be happy.

Tsuna looked into Hibari's piercing grey eyes. "Kyoya... Why did Primo have to break their relationship?" He cried as Hibari comforted the Sky.

"I'm not sure Tsunayoshi. Let forget about it now, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded drying his eyes and held the Skylark's hand. Both of them went to bed never letting their hands separate.

**[front doors of the resort(Morning)]**

"Well his goodbye everyone. I hope you enjoyed your stay here." Nono said to the students.

"Thank you for having us." Chika thanked.

Kaito nodded. "It was a real blast!"

Reborn appeared and told the students to get onto the bus to head back to Namimori. They went on the bus and took their seats.

Tsuna's Guardian sat in front of where Tsuna was seated. Hibari sat next to him as Tsuna sat next to the window beside him.

The ride lasted a few hours, Tsuna and Hibari had once again fallen asleep using each other as support as they slept.

**(Namimori 12:00)**

Everyone woke up when they entered Namimori and got themselves ready to get off. The bus stopped in front of the school, students departed from the bus and said their goodbyes.

The Tenth Generation also went home, Mukuro went with Chrome, Gokudera protest went with Yamamoto, and Ryohei went home with his sister. Lambo was currently asleep in Tsuna's arms as Hibari took them home.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari glanced at his lover. "Yes Tsunayoshi?"

"Can I stay over at your house today? I don't want to leave you yet." Tsuna asked.

The Skylark took Tsuna's hand in his. "Alright."

When they got to Tsuna's house, the brunette went inside and gave Lambo to his mom and told her he was going to spend with his friend. Once his mom gave an okay he went upstairs and packed his uniform, pajamas, and spare clothes.

Tsuna came out of the house and smiled at Hibari. They held hands all the way to the Hibari residence.

**[Hibari House]**

"Wow, Kyoya's house is really traditional." Tsuna look at the building and area.

The house was a basic structure for a japanese family to live in. There was a small koi pond surrounded by cherry blossoms.

Kyoya took Tsuna's bags and set them down in his room. Then went to the kitchen to make dinner. Tsuna wanting to help went and prepared things for Kyoya to cook.

Time past and they finished cooking with satisfied smiles on their faces. Both talked as they ate the food the two prepared together.

"Ne Kyoya lets go to this bakery tomorrow. If your free that is, I know your busy doing work so..." Tsuna said..

"I'll make free time to spend time with you don't worry." Hibari assured.

"I love you Kyoya." Tsuna smiled warmly.

Kyoya smiled back. "I love you to Tsunayoshi."

After dinner the two went to bed together and hugged each other in their sleep.

What would happen tomorrow at school would be a mystery.

**Review Please? Sorry this chapter is fast.**


	11. Back to School, The Chase

**_N.K. Zero: I'm sorry for the long wait, had some writers block here and there. Haha :) Anyway Big Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favs. I hope you'll continue to support me. Sorry for the really small chapter. Also thinking of making another Khr story._**

**_Hibari: N.K. Zero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Tsuna: Welcome back Minna!_**

**_+++++++Back to school, the Chase+++++++_**

**(Morning: Hibari's House)**

Hibird flew into his owner's room and landed the edge of the windowsill. The little canary sang the Namimori anthem to wake up Hibari.

By the end of the song the Skylark woke up looking at the brunet's sleeping face.  
_'Cute.'_ Hibari thought. He slowly sat up and tried to wake up his sky. "Tsunayoshi, wake up." he said pushing lightly on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna woke up slowly and stared with half lidded eyes at Hibari. "Morning Kyoya." He yawned and stretched as he started to fully wake up.

"Hn, school today. Get ready." Hibari informed.

Tsuna nodded and went to get ready for school. Hibari was fast at grooming himself for school, so after he did that he went to the kitchen and made breakfast for himself and Tsuna. The brunet came down stairs and sat with the other for breakfast.

Both of them exited the house, but before they did Tsuna quickly kissed his lover on the cheek and ran out for school, leaving a stunned Hibari at the door steps.

The Skylark quickly followed to catch up to the brunet who left him at the door to bite him to death.

**[Namimori Middle: Gates]**

Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to head into the school grounds, but stopped when they heard the sound of running footsteps. Both of them turned around and saw Tsuna heading there way.

"Tenth! Good Morn-" Gokudera didn't get to finish because the brunet quickly ran past him.

Yamamoto was now comforting a gloomy Storm after being ignored by his boss. "Maa Maa Gokudera~ I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean to ignore you."

"Shut up Baseball-freak." Gokudera mumbled.

Another set of running footsteps was heard, both of them turned around and saw the prefect running at a inhuman speed and in to the school grounds.

The Rain and Storm stayed silent for a few minutes. During the few minutes, the other middle school students of Namimori came passing by the Disciplinary Committee members. Both of them also continued walking to the gates and Hibari retured to watch the students come in with an annoyed face.

**[Classroom 2-B]**

When the two guardians came into the room, the saw Tsuna coming out from underneth the teacher's desk.

"Tenth! Why are you under the teacher's desk?"

Tsuna dusted himself off and smiled at the two, "Ah Yamamoto, Gokudera good morning. As for why I was under there, I was hiding from Hibari-san. Don't worry about me, it was kind off my fualt that I made him come after me."

"Ha ha ha~ Tsuna I thought you'd call Hibari, Kyoya. You're dating each other right?" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna was full blown red in the face and started stuttering also finding the floor interesting to look at. "W-Well you... u-um see, H-H-He doesn't w-ant me t-t-to say i-it infront o-of others."

Yamamoto laughed. "No need to be shy Tsuna."

"Tenth, if that bastard ever hurts you let me know. I'll blow him up for you." The bomber said showing his dynamite.

"Okay..."

The other students of Class 2-B came in and the trio went to the seats. The teacher came in and started class for today.

During a few minutes in the middle of the english class the was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roka-sensie said.

The door slowly slid open and revealed an irritated Prefect. The students minus Hana, Kyoko, Hika, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna (who is apparently hiding somewhere) were scared wondering why the Prefect was here. Then they thought why again and look at Tsuna's empty seat, during the trip they remembered Tsuna's confession in the garden.

"Hibari-sama what pleasure it is to have you here. Is there something you need from me?" Hika said happily.

Hibari glared at her. "Quite Herbivore I have no business with you." He looked at the teacher. "Is the Omnivore here."

"Sorry Hibari-san, but who is this Omnivore you want?" The teacher asked.

Hibari's ignored her because she was being useless. He scanned the room to find Tsuna.

-  
Meanwhile, just a few minutes before Hibari came in, Tsuna's intuition went off. _'It has to be Kyoya coming this way.'_ He thought. Tsuna quietly sneaked into the closet in the back of the class while the teacher had his back turned.

The classroom was tensed since Hibari was angry he did not find what he was looking for.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking at each other wondering where Tsuna went.

In the closet Tsuna was quietly controlling his breathing. When he moved his foot, he did know that the Prefect had heard it.

Hibari had walked to the classroom with the class's eyes on him and the closet. He stood close listening to hear quiet breathing from the inside.

He smirked.

He put his hand on the knob, turned it and opened the door.

"I found you Tsunayoshi."

**"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Every covered there ears, but Hibari. He grabbed the brunet before he could run and threw Tsuna's body over his shoulder like a sack.

Tsuna was crying while being carried._ 'I've been caught.'_

The Prefect carried the Tsuna out of the room and the class was silent.

**-Disciplinary Room-**

Hibari was staring at Tsuna who was on his knees and hands in his lap.

Tsuna staring at the floor said, "I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Tsuna waited for Hibari to do or say something.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes!"

Hibari sighed and bent down to eye level to face Tsuna. He leaned in to give the brunet a kiss on the cheek. Tsuna cheeks had dusts of pink on it.

"I returned the kiss." Hibari said.

The Prefect stood up and help the other up. Tsuna hugged Hibari feeling happy that they're together now.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna buried his face into the other's chest. _'Please, let me stay with Kyoya through the good and bad times when I need him the most.'_

**-With Reborn in a room with a tv somewhere-**

Reborn was sitting in a chair going through a video that was recently watched by Tsuna's class.

Yes it was the video they had watch at Vongola HQ.

_'__Hmm… So there's more video clips. At least now I know the reason why Giotto had to break his relationship with Alaude. I'll tell Tsuna to gather his Guardians on Sunday so they could watch the rest of it.' _The Baby Hitman thought_._

**Review Please?**


	12. Back to School-Activity-Two TYL

**N.K. Zero: Yes I finished this chapter! Also the school year is almost over XD Thank you guys for your reviews and follows I'm really happy about that. I have also gained respect from and author too, thank you :) Hibari, Tsuna if you will!**

**Tsuna: K.N. Zero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Hibari: Herbivores will be bitten if they do not start reading...**

***Connection off***

**Wednesday: At school**

Word traveled fast around the school that Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Company and his Guardians/Friends who worked close with him. The Class 2-B students and Mochida decided to leave out the fact that he was also the boss of the highest influential mafia group in the underground world.

Nezu-sensei who had been with them during the trip did not really follow the group, but did his own thing by relaxing at the resort on his own accord. So when he heard that Tsuna was to be the boss of the Vongola company he passed it off as a lie.

Tsuna was walking around the school with Yamamoto and Gokudera doing there own thing trying to ignore the looks they were receiving from the other students.

'Now that my secret is out, I can't enjoy being ignored any more. It's not hard to miss the whispers too.' Tsuna thought walking between the two teens.

Gokudera and Yamamoto just glanced down at their boss feeling sorry for him because of all the attention was on him. Just then the speakers came on and the principal spoke.

"Students please come to the gym. We are going to be doing school group activities today. On the way please form teams of eight people, thank you."

On the way to the gym, Tsuna was able to make a team of seven with his friends/guardians, but if Lambo was just their age he could join in too. So far the group was Tsuna, Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

As they came into the gym they found all the teachers and the principal on the stage. On the gym floor were equipments, mats, and some other objects they couldn't describe.

The principal went to the mic and spoke again. "This event was ask to do today by Reborn-san here and his friends to get you kids fit. His student here is currently training so he wants his school to participate too."

The mic was handed over to Reborn in his casual clothing. "Hello students, my name is Reborn and my friends here are Fon, Viper, Luce, Colonello, Lal, Verde, and my lanky Skull."

"Hey Reborn!" Skull exclaimed.

The Class 2-B students and Mochida sweat dropped at Reborn's intro like he did back at the trip.

"We will be teaching some combat moves and other things. So be ready to be tor- taught well." Reborn said with a sadistic smile on his face.

The students could have sworn that Reborn was about to say tortured.

"If you have not formed a total group of Eight one person from the group raise your hand."

Tsuna put his hand in the air and Reborn saw that it was his only group that did not have a total of eight.

"My idiot student, Lambo will be part of your group. I brought him along knowing this might happen." Reborn looked at Luce who took Lambo out from behind her who was eating candy.

When the cow child saw Tsuna he immediately went to his Sky's side asking him for more candy. Of course Tsuna gave him the candy he keeps around for Lambo when he's around.

The students were lined up against the gym walls as they watched the teenage acrobaleno show demonstrations of what they were going to do. After that, Tsuna's group was called to do what they just did.

First the group divided into two pairs and went to different mats. Gokudera and Yamamoto, Hibari and Tsuna, Ryohei and Lambo, and finally Chrome and Mukuro onto the last mat. Second the pairs got into their fighting stance and started fighting.

They got so deep into sparing they forgot that the students were still watching them and waiting.

"Kufufu~ Chrome, it seems we have to work more with you illusions and combat."

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

"EXTREME LIGHTNING!"

"It so noisy! I want candy!"

"Hahaha! Gokudera why are holding back?"

"Baseball idiot! I'm not holding back! Just wait till I blow you to bits!"

"HIEEE! Wait Hibari-san! At least let me get ready!"

"Omnivore! Just let me bite you to death already."

The ex-acrobaleno just smiled or laughed at the scene seeing some of the students jaws dropping.

"How is that even possible?!" a male student quietly said surprised.

One of the females rubbed her eyes. "I must be dreaming. Or not."

Reborn stopped them when he shot his Leon gun to the ceiling. All the fighting stopped instantly and the pairs were looking at Reborn.

"Good job, the eight of you sit out for awhile and rest." Tsuna and his friends went and sat in the corner of the gym. "Now it's all of you now. Hurry up and pair up with the people in your groups." Reborn ordered.

Now the students were sparing at a slow pace, but it was still had on them. Tsuna and the rest were in the corner watching them kick and throw punches.

***ding dong ding dong~***

Lunch came around and the all the students went to get their lunches then head back to the gym to eat. The gym was full of noise as the teachers and students talked, but the loud part was coming from Tsuna's group.

The Lambo was trying to get as much food as he could get. Gokudera was fighting with Ryohei and Yamamoto over something then turned his attention to Lambo. Mukuro and Chrome were talking about the food and some new illusion tricks. Tsuna and Hibari were sleeping against the wall. As you know Hibari is a light sleeper, but when Tsuna is around or next to him, he can sleep peacefully not bothered by the noise or crowding.

"Ahoshi stop taking all the food!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo when he saw him picking up all the food he could get.

Lambo stuck his tongue out at him. "No way Bakadera! All this is Lambo's!" The little cow started running away from Gokudera who chased after him.

As the ran, Gokudera slipped causing a domino effect. Once he fell Lambo tripped on Gokudera's hand and the Ten Year Later Bazooka fell out of his hair flying towards sleeping Sky and his Cloud.

"Tenth! Watch out!" Gokudera shouted catching the attention of the whole gym.

It was too late, the trigger was pulled shooting Tsuna and Hibari coving them in pink smoke.

Then Fon, Reborn, and Collonnelo came over from there place to see what happened. "Who was shoot by the TYL Bazooka?" Fon asked.

"Tsuna and Hibari were EXTREMELY shot by the bazooka!" Ryohei exclaimed.

The principal asked hearing the noise from the gym office. "Reborn-san, what is a the TYL bazooka?"

"Ten Year Later bazooka is a machine the sends a person 10 years into the person's future for 5 mins. It's nothing dangerous rest assured." Reborn explained.

The principal nodded and retired to the other teachers in the gym office. The students were still looking at the pink smoke that was now clearing away.

Replacing the brunet was a slightly taller brunet, half naked with his hair messed up, and his business pants unbuttoned. Said brunet was being held by the waist and his arms held together above his head by the other male's hand. He was blushing at the moment.

The other male was taller than the brunet with raven colored hair, in the same style as the brunet. He was holding the brunet by the waist with one arm and the other holding his wrist above the head, while deeply kissing the other with tongue.

The student body plus the ex-acrobaleno were frozen at the sight. No one could move as they saw the two making out.

The blushing brunet was moaning the other's name. "K-Kyoya~"

Gokudera stopped them by a small question. "T-T-Tenth?"

That immediately got TYL Tsuna to stop moaning and kissing back the raven holding him. The raven turned his head around to face them, only a line of saliva connecting the two's mouth. TYL Tsuna covered his mouth disconnecting the saliva line while blushing from embarrassment.

"Herbivores, Carnivore..." The raven looked to the Mukuro. "Pineapple herbivore."

"Kufufufu~ Skylark looks like your having fun."

"Wait that's future Hibari and Tsuna?!" One of the students exclaimed.

"It looks like I'm in the past again." TYL Hibari said fixing TYL Tsuna on his lap when he sat down on the floor.

Now that they could see the TYL two better they could see Tsuna had gotten very beautiful and handsome over the ten years. He had grown a few inches taller, but still shorter that TYL Hibari. The other had also grown very handsome and tall too.

The students could only let there jaws drop except for the students who have already seen TYL Hibari, though Tsuna was another problem because they haven't seen his future self yet.

Whispers started up in the gym making the Skylark silencing them.

"Stop talking or be bitten to death." Hibari took out his weapons.

Tsuna put his arms around Hibari's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Be nice now Kyoya, we're in the past. Lighten up a bit." TYL Tsuna smiled.

Hibari put his tonfas away, but his arms protectively around Tsuna. "Fine Tsunayoshi, but your not leaving this spot until we're back in our time."

Everyone could tell that Hibari had really gotten protective over Tsuna over the ten years.

**_THUD_**

The students looked at where the sound came from and saw Gokudera fallen on the floor unconscious, next to him Ryohei was trying to get him to wake up with Yamamoto helping him.

Lambo had gotten food from the bentos and run over to the TYL pair waiting to return. "Tsuna-nii! Here's some food from the great Lambo because last time you gave me candy!"

Tsuna smiled at the young Lambo and gratefully accepted the food. He gave some of it to the Skylark too.

Fon draped a blanket over the two because they were still half naked in front of the student body. Also because certain boys and girls were looking at the two with lustful eyes.

"Looks like time is almost up Kyoya, minna-san." Tsuna said looking at the clock.

Hibari look at Reborn. "Baby. Tell young Tsunayoshi to take one of my tonfas and hit the younger me for getting hit with the Bazooka all the time."

Reborn crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "No problem."

***POOF***

The present Tsuna and Hibari were back and looked confusingly at their surroundings.

"Ah, we're back to the present." Tsuna said calmly.

"Hn." Hibari sat down against the wall.

Reborn walked over to Hibari and asked him for one of his Tonfas earning a glare from the Skylark, but handed one over anyway. The Hitman walked over to Tsuna and handed him the tonfa, silently whispering something into his ear. Tsuna was shocked at first, but decided to do it since it was a request from the future Hibari.

Tsuna slowly walked up to the Skylark and raised the tonfa in the air. The poor teen didn't even notice it until felt something coming down on him. Tsuna hit his lover on the head with enough power not to knock the Skylark out.

There was a deathly silence in the gym until Hibari got up from the floor.

"Tsunayoshi... I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna ran for his life around the gym away from the teen. "Don't blame me! Reborn told me that your future self said for me to do it! Because your always getting hit with the bazooka!"

After all the running it eventually stopped when Hibari finally bitten the boy and the group activities started again. Now they were doing combat against other teams. In the front was a board with all the team names to show who would fight who.

The day was eventful and fun *for some people* and the school ended everyone going home. Tsuna and his friends stayed behind because Reborn wanted to say something.

"Looks like everyone is here. I need to show all of you something on Saturday so don't be late. It relates to the first generation." Reborn explained.

Everyone nodded and parted ways. Tsuna decided to spend sometime with Hibari in the Disciplinary Room while he finished up some papers for the school.

**Home: Rin and Minto Hibari**

The two parents were sitting on the couch in front of a Tv talking about they were going to do with their son.

"Darling we have to get Hibari to move back to the main house in China. Why is that boy so stubborn?" She moaned tired of his attitude.

Minto to his wife's hand in his. "We will Rin. We just haven't been able to control better when he was younger. Plus he will marry Hika-chan and all will be well. Our clans have been in good terms ever since all those generations ago when Hibari Alaude and Danchi Hida married. We still continue the tradition today that both clans' heirs marry one another."

"I'm home." A voice from the front door says.

Recognizing the voice Rin and Minto welcome the person back. "Welcome back Hika-chan."

"Mother, Father I forgot to tell you yesterday since I was tired that Kyoya-sama rejected me on the field trip." The girl said sadly.

The two parents looked at each other unhappy.

"Hika-chan dear, we'll handle getting our son to like you okay." Rin said trying to cheer the girl up.

Minto nodded. "That's right so cheer up okay?"

Hika wiped her tears away and nodded. She headed upstairs to do her work and go to bed.

"Rin we have work to do." Minto said hugging his wife.

"Yes dear." Rin replied kissing her husband on the cheek with a smile.

**D.C Room: Hibari and Tsuna**

After Hibari had finished his work he laid down on the couch with Tsuna. He was singing a soft melody while playing with Hibari's black locks. Tsuna feel asleep next to him and comfortably moved closer to the Skylark.

Hibari decided to sing his own song just for Tsuna.

_"The sakura blossoms and flutters down on my empty hand  
Fleeting, gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you_

_That child who slips through the gates as usual  
Grabs something each day with shining eyes"_

_He remembers Tsuna always running through the gate everyday when middle school started._

_"For me, I repeat nothingness everyday  
And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers will bloom"_

_His heart froze every since his parents became bossy and strict._

_"The sakura blossoms and flutters down on my empty hand_

_Fleeting, gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you_

_I put away the dirty spike deep inside my heart_

_And you're just searching for the escape route of spring, saying this will do, aren't you?"_

_Remembering the day he ran away from home trying to find a place to escape too._

_"The ball I lost and gave up on_

_You were the one who found it for me_

_Spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground that is sayed by the wind_

_Is stepped on firmly, bursts out crying, it looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you"_

_The past where he met Tsuna for the first time and put him in his memory forever._

_"I'm here to retrieve the forgotten thing on my hand_

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you"_

_He meets Tsuna again and not remembering when the boy had caught his heart. _

_He's afraid to lose him._

Hibari smiled down at Tsuna still sleeping closely beside him. He look at the clock. _'7:59 hn.'_

He stood up and carried Tsuna out of the room and took him home. Hibari opened Tsuna's window to his room and placed him on his bed. Before he left to go back home he heard Tsuna talk in his sleep.

"Sweet dreams Kyoya. I love you..."

Hibari smiled a little and kissed the brunet on the forehead and left, quietly say good night.

"Good Night. I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

_**Review Please?**_

**_Sakura Addiction: sang by Hibari Kyoya and Roduko Mukuro/Takeshi Kondo and Toshinobu Iida_**


	13. Erased Memory

**N.K. Zero: Hello minna-san! As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. I hope you like this update. Kind of sad and mean, but it will get better… probably… Hibari, Tsuna if you will. Also gonna be in the Philippines during the summer Yes! So I might not be able to update for awhile, but I will write up some chapters during my stay if I have the time. Of course secretly ;)**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Hibari: Hebivoires, stop crowding and read, or I'll bite you to death.**

"Mmmh?" Tsuna woke up from his sleep and sat up from his bed.

Reborn was on his lap looking at him. "Tsuna."

"Huh? Reborn, what's wrong?"

"I want you to be careful today. I feel like something bad might happen today. As Vongola Decimo you must keep your guard up for potential danger that might come." Reborn warned.

Tsuna nodded. "Coming from you I'll be on guard."

"Good. Now go down stairs Dame-Tsuna." Reborn held his Leon gun out.

"Hiiee! Okay Okay!" Tsuna quickly got ready and ran down stairs.

_'Something really bad might happen today.' _Reborn thought as he walked out of the room.

**+Walk to school+**

Tsuna sighed as he walked to school. '_Ow, Reborn is right to tell me to keep my guard up. My Hyper Intuition is going crazy.'_

As he continued to walk to school, Tsuna didn't notice someone following behind him. The person slowly crept up behind him and covered Tsuna's mouth with a chloroformed rag.

_'Help' _"Mmph!"

Tsuna struggled to get free and tried to yell, but the person was really strong. He started to lose consciousness and the strength to stay up. Until the darkness embraced him knocking him out.

The person put Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him into a car where another person was waiting for them.

"Let's hurry up now and take him to the Doc." The one holding Tsuna said.

The other in the driver's seat nodded and drove off with Tsuna and the kidnapper.

"Hurry and prepare him for the doctor to start the operation."

"I know, I'm working on it now." The other replied taking out a needle and putting some kind of liquid in it. Then the person injected it into Tsuna's arm with ease.

Another few minutes in the car and they were at a mildly big house. They opened the garage drove the car inside and carried the unconscious Tsuna inside the house. They placed him on a chair that laid him back a little bit and tied him up.

A man can into the room with black wavy hair and a kind looking face.

"Ah doc! Thanks for coming all the way here to help us." The kidnapper said.

"No problem Minto. I am happy to help the Hibari clan anyway I can. You said you want me to hypnotize someone yes?"

The driver nodded. "Yes Doctor. You see this young man here." Gesturing to Tsuna. "Is in the way of the Hibari heir and the Danchi heir getting together. We need this young man to forget about our son."

The doctor nodded. "I see. I will do it, but are you willing to face the cost of doing this?"

"If you mean money we have any amount to give you for this." Minto said.

"No Mr. Hibari, I mean about what might happen in the future. Are you willing to face the future of what will come, when this boy has no memory of your son?"

Rin just laughed. "Doctor nothing bad will happen. This boy will forget and the heirs of the clans will marry and all will be well."

The doctor nodded and went over to Tsuna. As he did so, Tsuna started to waking up. He looked at his surroundings and saw Hibari's parents and a man in a white coat.

"W-Where Am I?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry boy, you will forget all of this soon." Rin said with a smile.

Minto nodded. "All of this will end soon."

The doctor took out a pendent and swung it back and forth in front of Tsuna's face. Slowly Tsuna's eyes became half open and were dull half awake and half asleep. The doctor asked some questions.

_"What's you name?"_

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but people call me Tsuna."_

_"Who is in your family?"_

_"My Mom and Dad, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Futa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari."_

_"Are you sure Hibari is in you Family?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You are wrong. Hibari is not in your family. Who is you lover?"_

_"My lover is Hibari Kyoya."_

_"You are wrong Hibari Kyoya is not your lover."_

The questions went on until there was no more memories of Hibari, like he never existed to Tsuna in the first place. Even the memories that Hibari was in the mafia as Tsuna's Cloud Guardian.

_"Who is in your family?"_

_"My Mom and Dad, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Futa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, and Chrome."_

_"Who is your lover?"_

_"I don't have one."_

**+School+**

Gokudera was looking for his boss at school since he didn't show up this morning. He even asked Yamamoto where he was.

"Maybe Tsuna didn't feel good and stayed home today." Yamamoto said.

"But he did look sick yesterday Baka!" The bomber shouted.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow he'll probably show up."

Gokudera mumbled as he went back to his seat as class was starting again.

Meanwhile, the Skylark was on the roof looking at the clear blue sky. Not one cloud to be seen flying high in the air.

_'I wonder where Tsunayoshi is. He didn't come to school today. I need to check on him.' _Hibari thought.

The vice-chairman came up and told him about the busy schedule today that Hibari could not miss. So the Skylark had to wait until tomorrow to talk to Tsuna.

**_-Only if they new what had happen to their dear beloved sky-_**

Tsuna was brought home at night by Minto. Rin waiting at a good distance away from the house. He wore a grey trench coat and black sunglasses and rang the doorbell.

The was opened by Sawada Nana who looked at the stranger. "May I help you sir?" Then she saw Tsuna in the man's arms. "Ah Tsu-kun!"

"Miss I found your soon passed out on the street on my way home. I thought I should bring him back home." Minto explained.

Nana smiled "Yes thank you very much! Please come in, I can treat you for some tea."

Minto shakes his head. "No thank you miss. I should be getting home right now. My family will wonder why I'm out for so long. Have a good day."

Nana nods her head finally closing the door and carries Tsuna upstairs to bed. "My little boy is really tired from today I guess." She changes his clothes and turns of the lights to let him sleep.

**+Morning the next day+**

Tsuna woke up the next day normally and scared of Reborn. They talked and walked to school together silently as Reborn sat on his head.

As they neared the school, Tsuna met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Good morning Tenth! I was so worried yesterday. You weren't at school yesterday." Gokudera said.

"Sorry Gokudera, on my way to school I wasn't feeling well and passed out. A guy who was passing by was kind enough to take me home." Tsuna smiled.

"We'll you look find now Tsuna, glad your okay." Yamamoto grinned.

Walking up to the school gates they saw Hibari, well just Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna looked at him wondering if he was a new student.

When Hibari saw Tsuna he immediately went up to him. Students who were walking in watched him go up to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, where were you yesterday?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna just looked at him weirdly. _'He knows who I am? Who is he?'_ He thought.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said again.

Even Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were looking at him for his strange behavior. The students were confused at Tsuna's behavior too.

"Ano... How should I put this." Tsuna said as he looked at the Skylark.

"What Tsunayoshi?"

"Do I know you? Or Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

There was a long silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dame-Tsuna how could you forget him. He's your Cloud Guardian." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked up. "But I don't have a Cloud Guardian yet. I still need to find one. I have all the other Guardians, but Cloud."

Hibari hit Tsuna upside the head knocking Tsuna out.

"Oi Bastard! What do you think your doing?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Knocking some sense into him." Hibari said angrily.

Yamamoto picked Tsuna up. "I'll take him to the nurse's office. I'll get back to class once I dropped him off Hibari-san." He ran away from the others while Gokudera followed.

Hibari was the only one left outside very pissed off. Then he saw the late comers and took his anger out on them. "Those who are late will be bitten to death." After the bitting he still wasn't satisfied and continued on his rampage through out his patrol. He was kept sane by telling himself that it's only temporary and Tsuna will remember him soon.

_-Oh how wrong he was.-_

Tsuna woke up in the nurse's office and looked around. Next to him was Reborn looking at him in his seat.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna don't you remember who Hibari Kyoya is?"

Tsuna looked really confused. "Am I suppose to know him? I've never seen him before or ever."

"Hmm." Reborn started to think. _'This can't be temporary amnesia. I guess something did happen yesterday when I wasn't watching him. I need to figure out how he lost his memory.'_

The brunet got out of the bed and took his bag ready to head back to class. Reborn stopped him just to ask a few more questions.

"Tsuna I need to ask you a few more questions."

"Okay, but this has to be quick." Tsuna said.

"Who is the leader of the disciplinary committee?"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Do you have a Cloud Guardian?"

"No."

"Finally do you have someone you like and who?"

Tsuna blushed. "Yeah, it's Kyoko remember."

With that Reborn new Hibari had been entirely wiped away from Tsuna's memory. Of course this was going to create a lot of problems. With that Tsuna left the nurse's office and went back to class.

As soon as Tsuna got to class everyone looked at him. Tsuna went over to Gokudera and Yamamoto smiling at the two.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha~ nothing much Tsuna. We're having a study period now because sensei had to go do something." Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera smiled at his Boss seeing he was well now. "Glad to see your doing great Tenth."

Tsuna nodded "My head was was feeling bad yesterday, but I'm okay now. So who's Hibari Kyoya guys?"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and then to Tsuna who looked really confused.

"Hibari Kyoya is-" Yamamoto started, but was intruded by the door slamming open.

Reborn was standing at the door and called Yamamoto and Gokudera over. Tsuna wondered why they called over, but thought it was about Vongola. Reborn at the moment was telling them not to tell Tsuna about Hibari. He told them that Tsuna might be under the influence of hypnotism by someone.

"Right now some Vongola agents are quietly trying to find out who hypnotized Tsuna." Reborn told them.

"Poor Tenth. If only I had arrived early at his house and walked him to school." Gokudera said sadly ready to commit his own death.

Gladly Yamamoto stopped him before he could and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Gokudera, Tsuna will remember soon. I hope."

With that Reborn left to tell the two Mists, Sun, and the Lightning guardian.

***time skip***

During school Hibari had pulled Tsuna out of class and brought him to the Disciplinary Room. Tsuna wondered why the Prefect had pulled him out of class, but went along with it, plus he did want to know who Hibari-san was. Tsuna sat down on one of the sofas while Hibari sat across from him.

"Is there something you need Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked him.

"This morning, did you really mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

"That you don't know who I am."

"Hai, but Hibari-san could you tell me about yourself. I'd like to get to know you a little bit." Tsuna said.

"..."

"Hibari-san?"

"Get out Herbivore."

"But-" Tsuna was cut off.

"I said get out Herbivore! Or I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna got up from the couch and left the perfect in the club room. As soon as her left Hibari was full of anger that he could destroy Namimori in his rampage. (But he wouldn't be cause he protects Namimori from danger)

So Hibari decided to destroy the club room, ripping it into shreds and putting holes in the walls. It was far from being called destroyed, more like a the clubroom was never built.

_'__Tsunayoshi…'_ A single tear fell down his eye.

**+1827+**

Hibari's parents were currently celebrating erasing Tsuna's memories. They would tell Hika that she could be with their son now that the problem was removed.

"My dear wife, today we celebrate. We have accomplished our mission of removing the boy! Now we must set the two heirs together." Minto cheered while smiling at his wife.

Rin nodded her head happily. "Of Course! May the best future for them both come."

Both of them laughed as they ate and continued to talk.

After school, Tsuna was walking back home with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Both guardians felt bad for Tsuna because they knew how much Tsuna loved Hibari went they got together. Tsuna would always smile more and have fun while the other was around too. Plus Tsuna was always safe if the Hibari was around and protect him from danger.

On the side note, they saw how Hibari had open up a little more to them and join in their crowd even if it was only for a few minutes. The skylark would also show a little more emotion around them too.

Tsuna as he walked thought about why Hibari was angry at him. _'Hmm? Did I do something wrong? But I don't even know him. Hmm…'_

Lost in thought he ran into a telephone pole. "Oww!"

"Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tsuna replied. "Just thinking about somethings."

"About what Tenth?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "About why Hibari-san is angry at me and why he looks sad when he sees my face."

"Tsuna/Tenth…." The two other teens said.

"Anyways guys I'll see you tommorow." Tsuna waved at them and ran dow the street and entered his house. "I'm home!"

No one replied back.

"I guess Mom and everyone else went to go by groceries." Tsuna said to himself. He took off his shoes and went to his room. As he opened his room his eyes widened at what was inside.

**Review Please?**


	14. Staying Over and Watching the Video Tape

**N.K. Zero: Hello again Everyone^^ I felt really bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger so I made another chapter hooray! Good News #2 is that I'm finally on summer break :) Now i can started typing more chapters~ Also if the first or seconded choice wins the poll, it will be my first time writing M and Mpreg so bare with me. As always, thank you very much for your review favs, and follows ;) The poll of course is still open! Tsuna, Hibari if you'd be so kind~**

**Hibari: N.K. Zero does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Herbivores…**

**Tsuna: Striking first in the poll is rate change to M with Mpreg! Second Place is M senses with warning and Mpreg! Last place is no change! Now it's time to read-, but warning of G cursing I think.**

**+1827~**

There sitting on Tsuna's bed was Hibari Kyoya, with a black sling bag on him. Hibari looked at the brunet with piercing grey eyes with some sadness in them. The first few moments were very quiet until Tsuna decided to speak.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing here? More importantly in my room?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari got up from sitting on the bed looking at Tsuna. "From today onwards I will be living here with you and your family."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, but closed it quickly. "B-But you can't! Mom's not gonna agree."

"Your Mother and the baby already know I'm stating here for awhile. I asked them before they left. They said they were going to leave you a note." Hibari explained glancing to Tsuna's bookshelf and desk.

Tsuna dropped his school bag and ran down stairs into the kitchen, but he couldn't find the note. Then he looked in the living room and found a piece of paper on the table. Picking it up he read:

_Tsu-kun, Mama's going shopping for a bit with the kids. Also Kyo-kun will be staying with us for awhile, isn't that great! You and your friend can spend time together while his family settles down. Reborn-kun told me he was a good friend of yours so play nice you two! ^^_

_Love,_

_Mama_

Tsuna's arm dropped to his side holding onto the piece of paper.

_'__Hiiiieee! …. Hibari-san is seriously going to be living with me.'_ He thought.

Hibari came down the stairs quietly like so and stood at the door way looking at his love. He really missed his Sky calling his name. Then again he can always change that.

Hibari moved from the door way to the brunet standing to his side. "Herbivore."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna said surprised. "Is there something you want?"

"Kyoya." Hibari simply said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyoya from now on herbivore. I will not respond if you don't."

"But, H-Hibari-san! I can't call you by your first name."

By that time Hibari didn't respond to him until Tsuna said his name. The Skylark move to sit down on the couch with out a word.

Tsuna sighed not knowing what to do with the prefect.

The door to house opened signaling that the others got home.

"We're home!" Reborn and the others said.

Tsuna walked to the door to greet them. Leaving Hibari in the living room.

"Welcome home."

Tuna's mother smiled at him happily while Tsuna took some of the groceries from her.

"Did you get my note Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her son.

Tsuna nodded walking into the kitchen with them, while Hibari watch them enter.

"Mama, we don't have any room for Hibari-san to stay with us." Tsuna said.

"Of course we do Tsu-kun! All of us live here don't we? Besides Kyo-kun can sleep with you in your room."

Tsuna sighed once again. He could not fight with his mom, so he gave up. Reborn on the other hand started talking with him.

"Tsuna your guardians will be coming over tomorrow to watch the rest of the tape. Hibari will also be joining us."

"W-Wait! Reborn! I don't want to bring him in the mafia."

Reborn stared at him. "Tsuna, Hibari is your Cloud Guardian. Nothing will change that." He left Tsuna and sat at the table for the almost ready dinner.

Tsuna joined at the table quietly thinking over everything. Hibari sat down next to him glancing at him from time to time.

Dinner was eaten with no issues, except with Tsuna's food being taken and eaten, also Lambo crying over stuff. Hibari gave Tsuna some his food since he didn't eat much.

Everyone headed to their rooms to get some sleep. Reborn decided to stay in Lambo and I-pin's room for the time being while Hibari was with them.

"Ano… Hibari-san you don't mind sharing a bed do you?" Tsuna asked nervously.

The other looked the other way not saying a word. Tsuna assumed he still won't respond unless he said Hibrai's name.

"Kyoya, I get if don't want to share a bed. I'll sleep on the couch down stairs in the living room." Tsuna was about to get his stuff to go downstairs, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Its fine herbivore. I don't mind sharing a bed." Hibari responded.

Tsuna was the first to enter the bed then Hibari. Tsuna was surrounded by the wall and Hibari.

"Sweet dreams Kyoya…" Tsuna said drifting to sleep.

Hibari watched the brunet until he knew he was fully asleep. He sat up and leaned down to Tsuna's face. Fully kissing Tsuna on the lips for a few seconds then setting himself down to sleep.

"Good night Tsunayoshi."

**+Morning+**

During their sleep the had somehow moved around onto each other. Hibari was laying down flat on his back in the middle of the bed with one arm wrapped around someone on top of his body. Tsuna was laying down flat on his stomach on someone too with his arms wrapped around the person's waist. His head on the person's chest listening to the heart beat.

Hibari was the first to wake up from his sleep. He started to feel the light weight on top of his body. Looking down to his chest he saw brown hair. Taking his free hand he stroked Tsuna's hair. A smile smile made its way to his face.

Tsuna started to wake up too, still in a daze he opened his eyes slowly listening to someone's heart beat. Raising his head, he saw Hibari looking at him. He quickly woke from the daze and looked at his surroundings.

_'__Why!? I accidentally moved in my sleep and slept on top of Hibari-san.'_ Tsuna thought. "H-Hibari-san I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to sleep on top of y-you!"

Tsuna saw the annoyed look on Hibari's face and remembered that he was suppose call him by his first name.

"Kyoya-san let go down stairs for breakfast." Tsuna thought he should at least put _-san_ at the end of his name.

"Drop the _-san_ herbivore." Hibari glared.

"Fine." Tsuna agreed quickly.

Both teens got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When they got to the kitchen the two saw that their friends were already here to watch the tape.

"Morning Tenth!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Morning Bossu…"

"Hello Vongola~"

"Baka-Tsuna Morning!" Lambo was the last to great him.

Tsuna greeted them back and ate ignoring the tension between his Cloud and one of Mist Guardians. Including the verbal fighting with the Sun and Storm, while the rain was trying to calm them down. Chrome sat beside him silently eating little bits of food with him.

After breakfast everyone went to Tsuna's room where Reborn was setting up the tape. Tsuna and Hibari got changed into their normal clothes while he was doing that and sat themselves down on the bed.

Everything was ready.

"All of you are here today to watch the rest of the video from the trip." Reborn said standing on the floor next to the Tv. "I found that there was more to the video, but we couldn't watch it because of the long cuts, so I will be fast forwarding through the cuts as we watch." He explained and sat down on his chair.

Gokudera turned off the lights and sat next to Yamamoto. Reborn fast forwarded the video on the parts they have already watched.

**~On the screen~**

"Isn't this great Alaude, your gonna get married in a month!" A lady with blond hair exclaimed. She was noble with wavy blond hair with green eyes.

"Oh Elena, the Skylark doesn't need to be reminded." Daemon said. (He's holding Alaude's camera again)

Elena pouted. "But it's a wonderful thing! to get married with the one you love."

Alaude frowned at the statement. "I'm being forced to marry someone who was prepared to be my wife since she was a kid. I don't even love her."

"What about all this time though? Going on dates and spending time with her?" Elena argued.

"Listen, I'm being forced to marry against my own will." Alaude after those word, slamming the door shut.

Both Daemon and Elena sighed.

"I really feel bad for Alaude. Being forced like this." Elena truthfully said, sitting down.

Deamon's hand went behind her, patting her on the back. "We all know that Alaude doesn't want the woman. Think of Primo too, he must be really hurting the most right now."

Elena took his hand in hers and nodded with a small frown on her face.

**:Scene change:**

**_(Lampo is taking a break and video taping hiding in the room from everybody)_**

There was a desk full of paper work in front of a window. Behind the paperwork was Primo scribbling away on the sheets.

G was there too, piling signed papers onto a cart. "You know Giotto, Alaude's wedding is a week away."

"I know."

That was all Primo could say. G said no more knowing his Boss/Best Friend was hurting on the inside.

Once G left, Primo set his pen down and clenched his first.

"I'm sorry Alaude. Please forgive me." he quietly said.

Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and let them rolled down his cheeks.

He did not sniff or break down crying hard having a hard time breathing. Primo just let his tears fall freely.

"Please let me forget. About Alaude and our relationship." He silently asked to no one.

There was a knock on the door and Primo quickly wiped his tears away. Allowing the person in revealed Hida smiling at him.

"Hello Primo!" Hida said holding letter in her hand.

"Hello to you too Hida. What brings you here today?" Giotto asked.

Hida walked over to Primo's desk and place the beige colored envelope on the table. "I wanted to personally hand you me and my Fiancé's wedding invitation. You can come right?"

"Of course Hida, I wouldn't want to miss one of my guardians wedding." Giotto gave her his best fake smile.

Hida left closing the door happily.

As soon as she left Primo laughed, tears returned.

**:Scene change:**

**_(Daemon is once again holding the camera)_**

Elena was sadly smiling at the wedding listening to the the vows being made.

The rest of the First Generation silent too, sitting and watching the Skylark get married.

Primo was sitting with his eyes closed only listening to the priest, bride, and groom.

Alaude was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and purple tie. Hida in a while dress, her black hair straighten with a veil over her face.

"Do you Hida, take Alaude Hibari as your husband?" The Priest said.

"I do." Hida responded.

The Priest looked at Alaude. "Do you Alaude, take Hida Danchi as your wife?"

There was silence at first, but Aluade answered. "I do."

Hida and Alaude's family smiled.

With a nod he Priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Alaude and Hida both turned towards each other. He lifted the veil off her face and leaned down to kiss her.

Primo's eyes were still closed and the rest of the guardians plus Elena were quiet, while everyone else smiled and clapped for the two newly wedded.

Everyone was moved to a new location for the party. It was held outdoors because of a beautiful day, no cloud could be seen in the sky.

**_(around this time Daemon gave Lampo the camera)_**

People talked and got to know each other. The guardians decided to stay together in their own group with Primo and Elena talking about what they should do when they get back to the mansion.

"I understand G, I'll do the paperwork when we get home." Giotto said laughing a little.

"Of course you will! Gio- GIOTTO!"

Unexpectedly a vase from the top balcony fell on Giotto's head. Inside the vase was rocks making the impact stronger. He was knocked out cold.

G shouted at the others to go find out who it was as he took care of Primo. Along with Lampo who was panicking.

Knuckle was also caring for Primo after he asked someone to call for a car to get him to a nearby clinic.

Everyone was asked to stay where they were. When the car came around Knuckle and G entered with Giotto. Alaude was about to accompany them, but G and Knuckle stopped him. Lampo already in the car by Primo's side.

"Alaude stay here okay. We'll handle this." G said going into the car.

"Just enjoy your wedding party, okay?" Knuckle followed the other.

They left Alaude standing by the street as they drove off.

**:Scene change:**

**_(Lambo still holding the camera)_**

"Knuckle it's already been 3 fucking days since Giotto blackout at the party." G cursed really worried.

"Gio-nii…" Lampo sadly said.

Knuckle smile as he read over his papers. "Good new you two. Giotto should be waking up today at some time afternoon."

Both the storm and lightning breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

They went back to work telling the others to meet in the infirmary wing of the mansion later afternoon. Since Hida had been with them a lot after the wedding, she also did visits to the Vongola mansion like Elena.

Everyone was settled into the infirmary after their work and waited for Primo to wake up.

When their Boss's body moved they all waited for his eyes to open. When it did, Primo smiled at them.

"Giotto it's good to see you awake. Feeling better?" Elena said happily.

Primo nodded still smiling. He looked around until he saw the blond Cloud guardian and Hida. Alaude stared back at him too.

"Hey guys…" Giotto said.

Everyone looked at Primo.

_'__Don't ask that question.'_ The ones who probably knew it would happen thought. it was clear as day on their faces.

"Who are those two?" Blue eyes stared at Alaude and Hida.

Knuckle went over to Primo and talked to him.

All Alaude could do was watch Primo.

**~Off screen~**

Reborn turned off the video since that was all the clips. He turned to see the what the other's reactions would be.

Tsuna's had his head down, crying feeling bad for his ancestor. Hibari's hair was covering his eyes casting a shadow over his face. Lambo and Ryohei were hugging each other. Yamamoto wasn't smiling or laughing. Gokudera was clenching his fist that his knuckles turned white. Chrome was crying while Mukuro held her hand.

Reborn lowered his fedora to cover his eyes. _'Now Tsuna's guardians will decide weather or not they will help Hibari regain Tsuna's memories.'_

Of course in their mind they decided to help Tsuna get his memories back and along with Hibari's relationship with him.

Everyone left to find some clue to help Tsuna and Hibari. They still haven't told Tsuna about his real relationship with Hibari too.

Reborn left the two at home to find his own information about what happen to Tsuna.

The brunet sat on his bed with Hibari, who was storming his hair again like he did in the morning.

"Ne, Kyoya…" Tsuna said to the other.

"What Tsunayoshi?" Hibari replied.

"Are you also sad about what happen to Alaude and Primo?"

"Yes, and angry at the same time."

Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body and placed his head on his shoulder.

Tsuna snuggled into Hibari's chest feeling safe and a familiar warmth.

Lunch came around and Reborn came back home. They were all in the kitchen eating when Nana remembered something.

"Tsu-kun I almost forgot! Did you take your medicine today?" She asked.

Tsuna's spoon dropped on his plate and quickly ran up the stairs.

"HIIIIIEEEE! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" He yelled.

Reborn was curious why Tsuna ran up just to get some medicine. Its okay to miss some days, what made this med different?

"Mama, what's Tsuna's medicine?" Reborn asked the brunette.

Nana smiled down at him. "Oh, you see Tsu-kun is kind of different from the other boys dear. His body structure and how it works is kind of different, so the doctor gave him so medicine to deal with his body."

"Hmm…"

Tsuna came back with relief on his face. He flinched when he felt Reborn's stare on him. Slowly he turned his head to meet his tutor's eyes that were saying _-Tell-me-about-you-medication-. _

Tsuna escaped to Hibari's side on the couch watching Tv.

**+At Hibari's parent's temporary home+**

"Hika dear~" Rin said happily skipping to here soon to be daughter in law.

"Ah, Mother. Do you need something?" Mika asked.

Rin was shakin her head keeping a smile on her face. "Mika dear your having this chance to get my son to love you. You see a little birdy told me the brunet with him lost his memory of him. This is you chance dear, you need to hurry and take it."

Hika was practaly smiling ear to ear happy about the news. "Oh mother this is so wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Don't forget to thank my husband too~ He did help also to get my son and you together." Rin said joyful.

"Of course!" Mika replied. 'Wait for me Kyoya-sama~' She thought.

**+Back at Sawada residence+**

Reborn had found Tsuna's medicine in the bathroom and downstairs in the kitchen.

_'__So this is the medicine Tsuna takes.' _Reborn took out his camera and took two pictures. He called Shamal to analyze some of the pills and find out what they were for.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's room, Tsuna and Hibari had gone to bed. Hibari did the same thing like last night, but decided to face Tsuna this time. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body welcome his warmth.

_'__Hurry up and remember me Tsunayoshi…'_

**Review Please?**


	15. Poll Closed! Result!

**Hello Everyone! The poll is now official closed :) The winner is Change rating to M with Mpreg!**  
**I'm in the middle of the chapter, so just wait a little longer please!**

**I'll be leaving to visit my cousins in the Philippines on Thursday, Can't wait!**

**Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!**  
**Hope to post Soon**  
**-Nightmare Knight Zero**


	16. Memory, Kiss, And Culprit

**N.K. Zero: Please forgive me for this super late update! My Family, Cousins and I have been going in and out of the house so its been hard for me to write in private. Thanks always for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Much ****appreciated XD Tsuna, Hibari if you will**

**Tsuna: KHR does not belong to Nightmare Knight Zero**

**Hibari: Go to the story already herbivores, before I bite you to death!**

* * *

**+Dream/Memory+**

"Kyoya we gave you all the proper training, but you still don't listen!" His father shouted at him angrily in their native tongue. (Chinese)

His mother sighed. "Why did I give birth to a son who can't even listen to his parents?"

The young Hibari Kyoya stood silently in front of his parents taking in their harsh words.

"Kyoya leave us, your mother and I need to discuss something." Minto ordered.

With a nodded, Hibari left the room. He decided to go walk around the neighborhood. Everywhere he went the streets were lit up with lights.

_'__Looks like the festival is starting.'_ He thought.

Just then someone ran into him both falling to the ground. On top of the young Hibari was a little bit younger boy with carmel brown, gravity deifying hair.

"What are you-" He stopped talking when he saw the child's big brown doe eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry." The kid stuttered.

_'__A Japanese.' _Hibari thought. Switching to Japanese language he asked, "What's your name and why are you here?"

"U-Um, my family came here to China to attend the festival. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my Mama calls me Tsu-kun."

"Where's your family?"

"I-I got lost… I can't find Mama and Papa…" The young brunet started to tearing up.

Hibari feeling bad for him stood up and offered Tsuna a hand. "Let's go look for them."

Tsuna took Hibari's hand pulling him up and led him through the crowd. At times they would stop to get some drinks or snack and go on the rides. Hibari for the first time was having fun. When it got dark both still could not find Tsuna's parents so they sat on a bench in the park talking.

"Tsu-kun!? Is that you?"

Hibari and Tsuna look towards the voice. Sawada Nana was there with a relief look on her face, happy to see her son safe. Next to her was Sawada Iemitsu looking very glad that his son was not hurt. He saw the raven headed boy beside Tsuna and smiled, he protected Tsuna while he was lost. Both parents walked over to the two with with warm smiles.

"Mama, Papa! Ah, this is umm…" Tsuna remembered he forgot to ask the boy for his name.

"Hibari, Kyoya." Hibari said to the two adults.

Tsuna nodded very happy. "He tried to help me find you! We also got snacks and went on rides together!"

Iemitsu ruffled the Hibari's name. "Thanks a lot kid for taking care of my son."

"Thank you Kyo-kun!" Nana hugged him.

"Hn." Light pink could be seen coloring his cheeks.

The two parents turned their attention to their son and lead him back to the festival.

Nana took her son's hand in her's making sure to keep an eye on him.

As the three walked away Hibari watched them, little wishing that his family could be like Tsuna's. He liked the time he spent with the brunet, remembering his smiles and laughs made him happy.

Just as the family of three was about to disappear, Tsuna looked back at Hibari and gave him a big warm smile. He raised his free hand and waved bye to Hibari.

A warm feeling spread through his body. Hibari smiled.

Hibari walked back home and was greeted by two mad parents with a disapproving looks.

"Just where were you young man?" Rin asked.

Hibari didn't answer.

His father glared at him. "Your mother asked you a question young man. **Answer her**."

The boy didn't answer again.

Minto raised his hand and slapped Hibari across the face.

**+Morning/Reality+**

Hibari was the first to wake up again, but with a shock from his dream. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunet not planning to let go of him.

Tsuna, who was half awake moved himself closer to the raven curling up against his chest. "Warm…"

"Good morning herbivore."

Tsuna's eyes shot open looking up at the male hugging him. "K-Kyoya! S-S-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hibari cut him off by kissing Tsuna's cheek lightly. The brunet blushed a deep shade of red raising his hand to cover his cheek.

_'__Ah- Kyoya kissed me… On the cheek!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsu-kun! Minna! Breakfast is ready!" Nana called out to the people inside the house.

Hibari and the blushing Tsuna got up from the bed. (Hibari was still hugging him around the neck)

"Ano, Kyoya can you let go of me?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari was hesitant at first, but let go. The two got dressed up for school and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Nana smiled at them when they came through the door and sat down at the table. Then the rest of the people of the house came in joining in for breakfast. Hibari was the first to leave since he had patrol and disciplinary business.

Tsuna finished a few minutes after Hibari, he ran out the door meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto at the gate of his house.

"Good Morning Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Morning guys."

They walked to school and talked about plans for summer and vongola. As they walked up to the gates of the school, they could hear people talking. Getting closer they saw Hika flirting with Hibari who looked ready to bite her to death.

Tsuna walked up to Hika and greeted her as Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind. "Hello Hika-chan!"

At first Hika look angry at Tsuna, but her face soften looking like she remembered something. "Hey Tsuna-kun. I see your doing well."

Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Do you know Hibari-san?"

"Why yes dear Tsuna-kun! Hibari-sama is my Fiancé, if I might add." Hika replied with a sly smile, pushing her long hair back.

Tsuna glanced at the Prefect who had a shadow cast over his eyes.

"Eh, that's cool Kyoya, you have a Fiancée." Tsuna said in a low voice. He felt like his heart was shattering from hearing Hika's words. _'Why does my heart hurt?' _He thought.

Hibari was having the same problem, but feeling like something was staying him in the heart. _'Wait a little longer Tsunayoshi… I promise I'll get your memories back.'_ He thought positive.

Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't stand Hika's personality. They hated how she was stating the hard facts that were true, but wouldn't be if Tsuna never lost his memory.

"Herbivores, get to class before I bite you to death." Hibari glared at them.

The four went inside the school as ordered and went to their classroom for class.

**+Meanwhile as class goes on~+**

Reborn and Shamal are in the nurse's office in the school looking at Tsuna's medicine.

"Do you have any idea what this medicine is Shamal?" Reborn asked.

Shamal nodded his head, putting his hand to his chin. "It's a suppressant to avoid periods and giving birth to babies. I wonder why the young Vongola takes this though."

Reborn was shocked when he heard the perv of a doctor tell him what the med does, but he covered it up. "I'm telling that Dame-Student of mine to come here during his lunch period. I want answers."

"Wait a second, if I recall right, you said Decimo's mother told you his body works differently from other boys right?" Shamal asked.

"Thats right. What about it?" Reborn looked at him.

Shuffling through some sites on his computer he finally found what he was looking for. "There have been a couple reports on some boys born having the ability to give birth to babies, so they did some testing and found out it has to do with blood line. This was a common trait with the boys and the fact it came from their ancestors." Turning the computer to show the infant hitman.

"Hmm…" Reborn hummed as he quickly scanned the articles. "Seems that nature is playing with everyone. I'll have a talk with my student later then."

"Most of these boys just deal with the difference in their bodies and continue with life." Shamal said looking at the article.

"I'll talk to you later Shamal, just find out how Tsuna is able to give birth even though he is a boy."

Shamal nodded. "Sure thing Reborn."

**+Lunch+**

As Yamamoto and Gokudera headed up to the roof top to eat, Tsuna went out of the building behind the school to eat.

_'I wonder why it hurt when Hika-chan told me she was Hibari-san's Fiancee.'_ He thought as he opened his lunch to eat.

While he ate, Hibari was patrolling the school grounds to bite some herbivores to death for breaking school rules. Turning around a corner he ran into someone.

"Ah! Hibari-sama!"

_'Oh no. It's the stupid herbivore.'_ Hibari thought trying to hurry the other way. Hint the word trying.

Hika had grabbed Hibari's hand before he could walk away.

"Hibari-sama what a surprise to bump into you here! It must be fate." She said happily and hugged his arm.

Hibari made an irritated noise tell Hika he was not in the mood. "Herbivore you have 5 seconds to let go of me and get out of my sight before I bite you to death."

Hika not wanting to get hurt walk away from him not noticing another presence following her.

**+With Hika+**

After getting away from the Prefect she wined out loud.

"Why can't Hibari-sama choose me already! I don't see what he likes in the little ugly boy. He's weak, dumb, and ugly!" Hika said to herself.

She raised both her hand in the air and threw them down in frustration.

"But I guess I have lots of time to get Hibari-sama to like me now. Thanks to Father and Mother hypnotizing Tsunayoshi-kun. If all fails to seduce Hibari-sama, then I'm sure they can hypnotize him too." Hika giggled frustration fading away.

Hika put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a old photo. It was a little torn here and there, but over all it was still keep in good condition. In the photo was a man with platinum blond hair with a serious look on his face, yet sadness filled eyes if you closely examine the picture. Next to him was a woman with long black hair smiling happily next to the man, like she had won something.

Hika squealed with happiness. "I wanna take a picture like this someday with Hibari-sama like our ancestors did!" She put the photo back safely in her pocket.

Walking back to the classroom, she didn't realize the person listening to her talking out loud.

**+With Reborn+**

_'That stupid family, messing with my Dame-Student's memory! At least I know who tampered with memory now. I'll have to search through the Hibari Clan files to find out how they did it.'_ Reborn thought annoyed of the raven hair girl.

Pulling down his fedora, he pulled out his phone and called some members of the Vongola Family to mail him the files of the Hibari Clan.

Even if the Hibari Clan wasn't mafia related or anyone else for that matter, Vongola would have that persons's file in the building hidden somewhere.

"Ciaossu, mail me all the files of the Hibari Clan instantly right now and please put Nono on the phone."

**+After school+**

Tsuna and Hibari walked home together after Hibari finished his patrol.

Gokudera had to go to his clubs and research people who might have hypnotized his boss.

Yamamoto had baseball practice, but right after he would go around Namimori asking if anyone saw something strange happen to his friend showing them a photo of Tsuna.

Finally, Reborn secretly contacted all 6 of Tsuna's guardians (not including Lambo, they decided to make him Watch over Tsuna when Hibari leaves to go to the meeting) to take about the information they got.

As Tsuna and Hibari got home they immediately went upstairs not feeling hungry at the moment.

The was a long silence in the room as Tsuna sat on his bed and Hibari next to him on his left. Feeling that the silence was getting awkward, Tsuna spoke out.

"S-So Kyoya has a F-Fiancée?" Tsuna stuttered. Finding the topic kind of okay to talk about. What he thought was wrong because Hibari's mood change from neutral to pissed.

"Hn. She is, but I don't love that woman. I have no feeling for her." Hibari spoke forcefully.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Why Kyoya? She's seems very nice to me." His hyper intuition said other wise. At the same time Tsuna heart was beating happily still not knowing why it was doing weird things.

"I have no feeling for someone who was prepared to be my lover or my companion." Hibari clenched his hand into a fist hating everyone in the Hibari and Danchi Clan.

"Then does Kyoya have someone he loves by his choice?"

Hibari was not expecting that question to come up. He nodded looked at the brunet. "I do."

Tsuna smiled at Hibari. "Then you should chose that person because if you love that person, you'll be happy and have no regrets. I'm sure that person loves you back too."

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a moment as he gave him a warm smile. Hibari leaned towards Tsuna's face.

Tsuna opened his eyes the moment Skylark place a kiss on his lips. His cheeks' color turned a cherry red blush and couldn't move from shock. His heart was beating very fast and he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach.

Hibari places placed his left hand on top of Tsuna's right hand on the bed. Leaning forward to put more into the kiss. Licking the Tsuna's bottom lip making him open his mouth. Hibari took that chance to put his tongue into the brunet's mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

Tsuna moaned into the kiss feeling weak from it. _'D-Does this m-mean that Kyoya l-likes m-m-me?!'_ He thought surprised. He moaned again when Hibari moved down to kiss the nape of his neck.

"K-Kyoya..."

Hibari raised his head to look at what he did to Tsuna. He manages to make him weak and moan his name.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari leaned back down to plant hickeys on the lower part of the neck. Then moved his head to Tsuna's ear to whisper in his sexy voice.

"I love only you Tsunayoshi, no one else. I will only listen and protect you from harm."

Hibari moved to kiss Tsuna again and this time he kissed him back too.

But all good times have to end. Hibari noticed the time because he need to leave soon for the meeting with the others. He hugged Tsuna in a possessive way, but gently.

Tsuna hugged Hibari back lightly feeling drowsy. After a while Hibari could tell Tsuna finally fell asleep just in time because the brunet's grip loosened up. Gently he got off the mattress and fixed Tsuna on the bed to sleep better.

He went out the door to get Lambo, who being serious for once followed orders. When Hibari brought him into Tsuna's bedroom, Lambo sat on the floor close to the bed with a pillow and a blanket.

Hibari slipped out of the window in Tsuna's room and jumped roof to roof to reach Namimori park. There he saw all of the guardians except the Baby.

When he landed in the spot they were at he leaned against the tree behind him.

"Oya~ It seem all of us have arrived now, but the arcobaleno is not here yet." Mukuro said twirling his trident.

"I've been here the whole time Mukuro." Reborn responded by popping out of the bushes. "Now let's start the meeting."

Gokudera was the first to speak out his research. "I look through all the files of doctors and hypnotism people and made a list. But I don't have enough info to cancel out who might have erased Tenth's memory." He handed Reborn the packet of list names to the Hitman.

Yamamoto was the next to speak. "I went out and asked the people around Namimori if they've seen anything strange as they were walking the day Tsuna didn't go to school. An old women says she saw a man in a mask knock him out and put him a van and drove off somewhere."

"My dear Chrome and I used our illusions to spur on the people of Namimori. A single household caught our eye and we copied down the address." Mukuro said as Chrome went up to Reborn and gave him the address.

"I extremely went and ran around Namimori asking doctors they were doing on the day Tsuna wasn't at school. Most seem to be telling the truth and others not." Ryohei said.

Finally Hibari. "I told the member of the DC to go all around Namimori and gather info on the day Tsunayoshi wasn't at school." He put a packet of paper next to the baby.

Reborn quickly skimmed over the writing and packets. "You guys did a good job getting info. Now I will explained what I have gotten." He took out a recorder and pressed the play button.

"Why can't Hibari-sama choose me already! I don't see what he likes in the little ugly boy. He's weak, dumb, ugly, and useless!

But I guess I have lots of time to get Hibari-sama to like me now. Thanks to Father and Mother hypnotizing Tsunayoshi-kun. If all fails to seduce Hibari-sama, then I'm sure they can hypnotize him too.

I wanna take a picture like this someday with Hibari-sama like our ancestors did!"

The recorder stopped and there was an irritated/deadly aurora coming from the guardians.

**"Carnivore,is that who I think it was."** Hibari growled out.

Reborn nodded walking towards Hibari with papers. "I have found the culprit of Tsuna's memory loss. Hibari's parents kidnapped Tsuna and took him somewhere to get his memory erased. Thanks to Hika's out loud thinking I have gotten all the Hibari Clan Files. Hibari I need you to look at these and tell me who might have Hypnotized Tsuna."

Hibari took the packet of paper and quickly look at all the names and how they are connected to the Hibari Clan. Then he looked at their occupation to cancel out the ones who didn't do it.

"Hn, this is the guy who erased Tsuna's memory." Hibari said showing the picture of the man on the file. He has black wavy hair, healthy pale skin, and hazel colored eyes.

"I'll blow that guy up!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"A few slices shouldn't hurt." Yamamoto said calmly.

"Kufufufu~ I torture even the family and the doc with illusions."

Chrome just gripped onto her trident with a determined look.

Ryohei pumped his fist into the air. "Extreme payback!"

"Hibari, by any chance you know this guy personally?" Reborn asked.

The Skylark nodded. "He owes my family his life for saving him. That man became my personal doctor and we kind of got along. His name is Hansuke Akira. At times I would watch the herbivore preform hypnotism and do his medical work when my parents were out of the country."

"Hmm... So our main attack is on Hibari's parents and Hika." Reborn says to the guardians. "I'll be out looking for Hansuke Akira residence. While I'm out, you guys will have to keep a closer watch on my student. Make sure no more harm or damage comes to him."

"Yes!" Everyone, except Hibari and Mukuro replied.

"Hn. It's my job to protect him from harm." Hibari left, making his way back to the Sawada Residence.

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu~ As if we would allow harm come to the Vongola again." He dissappered into mist.

Everyone left the Namimori park to get some rest for the next day.

**+Back at the Sawada House+**

Hibari came back in through the window quietly not to wake up the brunet. He saw Lambo had fallen to sleep, so he picked him up and placed him in his own room in the house. Changing his clothes quickly he slipped into the bed beside the brunet. Hibari ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair and then wrapped his arms around him.

Tsuna turned facing Hibari's chest and snuggled into the warmth. Smiling and little he mumbled, "Sweet dreams Kyoya...Zzzzz."

Hibari placed a kiss on Tsuna's lips.

"I love you Tsunayoushi... Good night."

**Review Please?**


	17. May I Have This Dance?

**N.K. Zero: Hey everyone I'm here with your new chapter! Hahaha have fun reading ^^ Also I'm starting school tomorrow so slow updates, sorry ^^' This story is also on Wattpad too, my account name is Skylark07!**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero doesn't not own KHR!**

**Hibari: Go already Herbivores.**

* * *

**+Morning: Sawada Residence+**

Tsuna was the first one to wake up this time from his sleep. He turned himself over to come face to face with Hibari. 'I think this is the first time I've ever come close to seeing Kyoya's face.' The brunet thought studying the raven's face.

When he saw Hibari's lips he immediately blushed remembering what happened last night. Tsuna brought a finger up to his lips and traced it. He could still remember the feeling of their lips together. Tsuna felt as though it was somehow right for them to kiss and familiar. Snapping back to reality he shook his head and push the thought and memory away and got out of bed and got changed.

Hibari started to stir from his sleep and open his eyes just as Tsuna was done changing clothes.

"G-Good morning Kyoya." Tsuna stuttered a bit, looking at the Skylark get off the bed.

Hibari stepped over towards Tsuna and pecked a small, loving kiss on Tsuna's lips.

"Good Morning Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied and walked away to get himself ready for school.

Tsuna blushed from the kiss and ran out the room to the kitchen. As he got there, Tsuna noticed Reborn was missing from the table.

"Mama, where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked looking at his mother setting the plates down.

She looked up at him to respond. "Ah, Reborn-kun said he had some business to take care of. He'll be back in a couple of days.

"Oh..." Tsuna went to the kitchen counter to get his medication, but was surprised to find it missing from its spot. "Mama did you move my pills?"

"No Tsu-kun." Nana replied as she started to walk over to him.

"I can't find them. I know I didn't leave them in my room or anywhere else around the house. So it has to be here." Tsuna worried looking around the counter and parts of the kitchen.

Nana put a hand on her son's shoulder and told him not to worry. "I'll just order another one Tsu-kun, just bring some pads just in case you start bleeding. Hurry and eat, or else you'll be late for school."

"Okay." Tsuna agree and went to the table to see Hibari half way done eating. He sat down and starting eating his own breakfast.

Hibari finished faster and left, not before giving Tsuna a kiss on his temple. A blush spread around the brunet's cheeks again.

Looking at the time Tsuna rushed, grabbing his stuff quickly, heading out the door.

**+School+**

As Tsuna got on to school grounds, he saw lots of people passing out flyers for some type of school event.

He was given one and read what the event was about.

**Attention all Namimori Middle Students!**

**The school is hosting a Student's only dance party! This event will be big with music, dancing, games, and more ;)**

**Theme: Costume Party (Must wear, Can be anything you want)**

**Location: Namimori Gym**

**When: Tomorrow**

**Time: 4:00-12:00 p.m.**

**Host: Student Council**

**Supervisors: DC**

**Hope to see you there everyone!**

Tsuna folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket._ 'We're gonna have a school dance. Wonder what I should wear?'_ He thought happily.

"Tsuna!/Tenth!" Two familiar voices yelled.

Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto and Gokudera catching up to him. Once they did Tsuna asked them if they were going to attend the School Dance.

"Yeah Tsuna, looks like fun!" Yamamoto grinned.

"As right hand man, I need to protect the tenth from harm." Gokudera stated, meaning he's going if Tsuna goes.

**~~~to lazy to write normal school events- (side note: that Tsuna went to the bathroom, FYI period problem)**

**+Lunch+**

After Tsuna's class, Hibari came in and grabbed him before he could leave with the other two guardians. Which caused Gokudera to start yelling at him with his colorful words.

Hibari brought Tsuna into the Disciplinary room and placed him on the couch.

"Umm... Kyoya? Why am I here?" Tsuna asked the Prefect.

Hibari sat at his desk and started doing paper work while answering his question. "Tsunayoshi, from now on you'll be eating lunch in here."

Tsuna looked at him confused while he ate. "Why?"

"So I can keep an eye on you."

They left the conversation like that and there was now an awkward silence in the room. Not being able to handle the scilence, Tsuna started talking to Hibari again.

"Are you going to attend the school dance Kyoya?"

"Hn... I'll be supervising the herbivores going to the event. Any herbivores messing around will be bitten to death." Hibari smirked.

Tsuna laughed a little from the prefect's response finishing up his lunch. Hibari was able to finish his paper work too. So he prefect went over to Tsuna and sat beside him.

Tsuna started to feel nervous with Hibari's presences next to him. _'Ah, why am I nervous all of a sudden?'_

The bell rung to signal lunch was over and to head back to class. Tsuna quickly stood up and thank Hibari for the company, even though he was kidnapped to have lunch with him.

Tsuna took a short quick trip to the bathroom to change the bloody pad. Then sped off to his next class before it could start, luckily making it in time.

**~~~~still lazy with normal events~~~~**

**+After School+**

Tsuna and his friends headed off to the costume store to buy their outfits. Looking through all the amazing costumes, they picked a few and decided to try them on to see which was the best.

Gokudera had two outfits:

First: A classic Mob suite- black suite, tie, white shirt, black shoes, and a gun.

Second: An Archer- Red tunic, black pants, with a bow and arrows in a sling holder.

Gokudera decided to go with the mob look because he didn't like the red tunic and the tight black pants.

Yamamoto also had two outfits:

First: A samurai- blue and white clothing/gear , black wig, and a fake sword

Second: A baseball player- white, black, and blue outfit with a light brown bat.

Yamamoto went with the samurai costume, so he can replace the fake sword with a real one he uses to protect Tsuna. This way if something happens during the party he was ready.

Tsuna couldn't really decided on anything, so his friends decided to help him out.

He tried on a rabbit costume which he was quickly told to take off. (Yamamoto and Gokudera not wanting their Sky to be pounced on by some weirdo on the way to the party) Then a black cat, but Yamamoto didn't like the style of the outfit, being to classic. A mafia outfit, which Gokudera immediately rejected saying he could have Tsuna wear his own suits by Vongola because they are better quality than the costume.

A hour past and Yamamoto had to go home and help his dad with the shop. Gokudera had to leave too even though he offered to stay and skip his work. Tsuna told him it was fine and that he could find a costume on his own. With a quick apology the bomber left the store.

Tsuna looked for a few more minutes and found a okay outfit for him to wear. Even if it was a little different. The flyer did say anything, so he made sure it was his size and tried it on. Finding it a perfect fit Tsuna went to the cashier and paid for it. (Tsuna and Hibari's costumes are in Wattpad, I do not own the photo)

The walk home was shot and relaxing, while noticing it had gotten pretty late. When he got to the front door he was greeted by Lambo asking for candy. Checking his pockets he found one and handed it to him and proceeded to go upstairs to his room.

Hibari was currently taking a nap in Tsuna's room when said teen came in with a bag. Opening a eye, he glanced at Tsuna putting the bag away in his closet and changing into his night wear. He took this chance to sit up on the bed.

Tsuna noticed Hibari get up started up a conversation.

"Hey Kyoya."

Looking at the time Kyoya responded. "Hn. You're late coming back, it's almost past curfew."

"Sorry Kyoya," Tsuna apologized. "It's just I was out looking for a costume for the party tomorrow."

Tsuna slipped into the bed next to Hibari. While the Skylark moved over to give space for the brunet. He noticed Tsuna was very tired so he let him off this time. The brunet didn't even care that Hibari had given him another kiss on the lips before going back to sleep.

"Good Night Tsunayoshi."

**+Dream\Memory+**

Hibari stood in front of his younger self who was silently crying to himself in his use to be room. Until the younger finally said something.

"S-Someone- A-Anyone-" The child choked on his sobs. "Help me..."

All the present Hibari could do was watch calmly and sad.

"Kyoya!" Someone shouted angry behind the door.

The child flinched, quickly drying his face and walking over to the door to open it. Behind the door was Kyoya's Father and Mother frowning down at him.

"You idiot child!" His-, no, The woman said. "You go run off to the festival after we told you not to leave the house without permission."

The man grabbed little Hibari's wrist and a click went off. A silver arm band was attached on his arm with a glowing red spot.

"W-What is this?" Little Hibari stuttered a bit.

The two adults smirked. "So glad you asked." The woman drawled.

The man pulled out a remote with three buttons and pressed the yellow one.

Little Hibari was shocked in the arm as the wave went through his body. "Argh!"

"First off, Hibari's don't stutter their words. This device will be your punishment for your wrong choices. " The man explained with a smirk on his face. The two adults left him after another shock to show not to disobey them.

Little Hibari shut the door slowly and locked it. Gripping his arm he walked back to little spot on the floor.

The present Hibari placed a hand on the younger's head. Unexpectedly the child started screaming in pain so much that the Skylark had woken up.

**+Morning/Reality+**

Hibari woke up covered in sweat and started panting because he didn't notice he had been holding his breath in his sleep.

Cause of the sudden jump away from Hibari, Tsuna had also woke up from his sleep. He look at the now breathless Hibari holding his left arm tightly.

"Kyoya?"

"..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

By the way Hibari stiffened a little Tsuna took it as a yes. He moved closer to the raven and hugged him, soothing him with assuring/comforting words.

"It's okay Kyoya, everything is okay." Tsuna said rubbing patterns on the others back. "I'm here with you, just forget the dream and relax."

Hearing Tsuna calmed Hibari down greatly, relaxing his body and letting his arm go too.

When Tsuna deemed Hibari okay he got off the bed and led him down to eat breakfast. Today was going to be okay.

***Time Skip***

**+After School+**

Tsuna nodded before leaving his friends to go to his house to get changed for the party. They had agreed to meet at the gates and go in the gym together. Gokudera and Yamamoto had asked him what costume he had gotten, but Tsuna said he would surprise them at the gate.

Once Tsuna arrived home he ran upstairs to his room and changed into his costume.

"Alright, then he necklace... the head piece, done!"

Tsuna looked in the mirror and blushed at his appearance.

_'Now I'm having second thoughts about this costume... Oh well.'_

He walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen where his mom was cooking. Nana saw his costume and thought,_ 'Aww Tsu-kun looks so adorable.'_

"I'm leaving Mama!" Tsuna called out.

Nana giggled, "Be safe Tsu-kun!"

With that Tsuna close the door and ran to the school gym.

**+Namimori School Gym+**

Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking through the the open gym doors wondering how the party was going. Everyone was having fun dancing to the loud music and enjoying the food.

Yamamoto pointed to the area in the corner of the gym next to the DJ. "Isn't that Hibari?"

Gokudera looked at the person where Yamamoto was pointing. The tall male was wearing horns, metal body armor that showed parts of his skin with a long coat that had a hole showing his back, attached wings, white pants, and brown/red long boots. The Demon of Namimori.

"Yup, that's the bastard. Looks like he's living up to his title too. Tsk." Gokudera confirmed annoyed.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Their friend called.

Both the Rain and Storm jaw dropped at he sight of their Sky.

"T-T-T-Tenth! Wha-What?!" Gokudera stuttered his words.

Yamamoto was trying to put his best smile, but was failing. "Um Tsuna, what are you wearing?"

Tsuna's form is wearing a black long sleeve dress that stopped above mid thigh with a white collar(some chest area too) and cuffs, a wooden cross necklace hanging from his neck, and a black and white head piece.

Tsuna titled ha head to the side confused. "My costume Yamamoto."

"B-But Tenth, that's a g-girl costume!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Eeehhh?!" Tsuna said surprised and shocked. "But I found this costume in the boys' rack!"

"Maa maa Tsuna, Gokudera people tend to place the costumes in the wrong places sometimes. Let's just go in and enjoy." Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

A few seconds of calming down and they went inside. Tsuna did get teased and some flushed looks from the other people in the gym. Also being completely oblivious to the hungry prying eyes of the teens who look ready to eat him.

**+With Hibari+**

He remembered his vice chairman give him his costume for the party saying he had to wear it. It is a must wear for the party so he did and was currently watching over the student body having fun.

Hibari continued to survey the students quietly until someone disturbed him.

"Let's dance together Hibari-sama."

Annoyed, Hibari faced her. "Herbivore, do not test me. I will not hesitate to bite you to death."

Hika dressed as a female demon smirked. "But Hibari-sama, this is a party. We're suppose to have fun."

Hibari flashed his tonfas and moved to strike her into the wall.

"Kyoya, is that you?"

Hibari stopped a few cenimeters from hitting Hika in the face. He turned around to see a familiar brunet standing a few inches away from him. The Prefect hid his tonfas back in his clothes.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said before turning to Hika again and telling her to go away.

Hika didn't want to leave, but almost getting hit by Hibari's tonfas made her go away. She didn't want her pretty face to messed up early.

The Prefect turned back to the staring brunet. Looking at Tsuna's costume he grabbed him by the wrist and brought him outside the gym to the side, where no one hear or see them talk.

"Your costume is really cool Kyoya." Tsuna compliment him.

Hibari let go of Tsuna's wrist. "And you're wearing a female herbivore's outfit."

Tsuna blushed and fiddled with his fingers. "I-I-I didn't know it was for a g-girl because it was on the wrong rack in the store. I recently found it out when I met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Hn." Was what Hibari responded with.

Silence set upon them until the moonlight shown out from behind the clouds on the two.

Tsuna looked at the moon and smiled. "The moon is really beautiful tonight."

(Listen to Demons by Imagine Dragons here if you want)

Hibari nodded and heard the start of the next song coming on. The demon dressed teen offered the brunet nun his hand. Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"May I have this dance?" Hibari asked with a smirk on his face.

The nun dressed teen blushed again, but shyly took Hibari's hand. "S-Sure..." He stuttered.

Hibari smiled at him and lead Tsuna through the song. Dancing under the moonlight made both teens look like they were from a forbidden love story. Tsuna leaned into the other's body, resting his head on Hibari's chest. Slowly they both met the other's eyes and stared at each other. The Prefect leaned in towards the Brunet's face.

They kissed.

Hibari took his hands off the other and wrapped him in a hug. Tsuna did the same and kissed back closing his eyes. It was a full blown make out session between the two. But pulled back when the lack of air became needed. The brunet panted in Hibari's arms while the other stared down at Tsuna taking in air.

Both of them sat down on the ground against the side of the gym wall. Hibari had moved Tsuna onto his lap because the brunet could not defiantly sit on the ground in that kind of costume.

Tsuna was panicking on the inside because of the dancing, the staring, the mood, and the kiss. Hibari had calmed him down by wrapping his arms the younger teen. The nun dressed boy liked the comfort when Hibari hugs him making him feel safe and protected.

Eventually Tsuna fell asleep in the Skylark's arms resting against the other's body. His chest raising and falling in rhythm with a peaceful expression on his face.

The raven hair teen wrapped his arms around Tsuna again protectively against his body. Checking they're surroundings every now and then. Lowing his head on Tsuna's shoulder he whispered to him.

"Aishiteru Tsunayoshi, I'll protect you no matter what."

**+Hidden House Somewhere+**

A little person walked up behind a man in a chair smirking.

"Ciaossu!" The little one greeted.

The man turned around and smiled. "What's your name boy? Is there something you need?"

Leon crawled onto the little child's hand and transformed into a gun, pointing it towards the man's head. He smirked. "The name's Reborn. I want you to return Sawada Tsunayoshi's memories, Hansuke Akira."

**Review please?**


	18. Welcome Back

**N.K Zero: I'm Back~ Hey guys here's my latest chapter for Skylark's Sky! Hope you guys like it^^ Also one more thing before I hand it off to Hibari and Tsuna, this story is also on wattpad so you can go read it there too if you like. I'll be posting the new chapters there first and then on. That's all! Hibari, Tsuna if you will~**

**Tsuna: Nightmare Zero Knight does not own KHR or it's characters.**

**Hibari: Herbivores...**

* * *

Akira stared at the teen hitman for a few seconds before answering him with a smile. "I'd do it kid, but I need a command from a Hibari member of the family to tell me to return Tsuna's memories."

Reborn's mouth frowned a little. _'This is so dumb. I don't have any blackmail on this guy either.'_ The hitman thought. Then he remembered something from back at the meeting with his Dame student's guardians.

**+Flashback: After the Meeting+**

All the guardians had left the meeting and went back to their homes to rest. Well mostly everyone.

"Why are you still here? You left earlier then the others." Reborn asked.

The figure hiding came out and walked up to Reborn. "Hn. Just came to give you this to play when you find him."

Hibari threw a recorder device to Reborn who caught it with ease. Reborn examined it and looked back at the skylark.

"What is it for?"

Hibari turned around and started walking away. "When the herbivore asks to something, play that."

**+Flashback over+**

_'I haven't even listened to it yet.' _Reborn thought as he took it out and showed it to Akira.

"What's that kid?" The man asked.

"It's for you, and don't call me kid again unless you want a bullet through your head." Reborn says and the man nervously nodded. The hitman presses the play button to start the recorder.

"Hansuke Akira..." The recorder started. It was Hibari's voice talking.

"This is straight out command from Hibari Kyoya, only son of the Hibari Family. Return all of Sawada Tsunayoshi's memories that you have locked in his head. If you don't I will bite you to death!" The recorder finally ended with that threat.

Akira hugged his stomach and laughed out loud. Reborn looked confused, but immediately covered it up.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

Akira took so short breaths to compose himself and smiled again. "It's kind of been a long time since I've heard Kyo's voice, reminds me of back in the days he was still young. Alright Reborn, I'll return Sawada's memories."

"What's the catch?" Reborn asked suspiciously because the man was easily accepting the command. Nothing comes without a price.

"No catch Reborn. I mean we are talking about Kyo right. I'd do anything he tells me to do." Akira answers while packing somethings into a suitcase on his desk.

Reborn tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Akira looked at his stuff with a fond look. "Because Kyo help me big time in the past. I was in a near death experience when a gang of bad guys were out looking for victims. Kyo saved me before one of the men could stick a knife through me. I was greatly amazed and decided to work for him. So I met his parents to ask if I could become his personal medical aid. Before I knew it his parents had started using my talent to their advantage to help them with problems in the way of their plans for the future. Really, I only listen to Kyo's orders, but he told me to go along with his parents orders so they don't hurt me to keep quiet if they let me go." He explained closing his case.

Reborn was surprised by the story. Hibari had made sure this man was safe from his parents too. The Hibari Family is surely going to pay alright.

"When should we leave?" Akira asked.

"The sooner the better." Reborn says walking towards the door.

Akira got up from his chair, turned off the lights, and followed the teen out the door.

**+Namimori: Sawada House-Morning+**

Morning's light shown through the parted curtains of Tsuna's bedroom.

Hibari was currently hugging Tsuna in his arms while sleeping next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Then looked at the sleeping brunet snuggled into his chest. Hibari smiled and caressed Tsuna's cheek with his index finger.

Tsuna groaned and opened his eyes to see Hibari smiling at him. He immediately sat up on his bed and blushed remembering what happened last night at the costume party.

"Morning Tsunayoshi." Hibari says.

"G-G-Good m-morning Kyoya." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari lead over to Tsuna and kissed him on the lips. The brunet melted into it and kissed him back. He didn't know why, but it felt so right. Hibari broke the kiss and moved to kiss Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blush darkened and shut his eyes as the kisses traveled down to his neck drawing out a light moan.

Hibari smirked at the brunet's responses and finally stopped the kisses. "It's time to get ready for school. You should get moving."

Tsuna nodded and scurried out of bed. He picked out his clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to freshen up. _'Ah! I need to change my evil pad__, at least it's already slowing down and coming to an end for this month__. I hope my meds come in soon.'_ He thought. Tsuna quickly put on his uniform, brushed his teeth, and combed his gravity defying hair. He ran down the step and into the kitchen where his mother was cooking. "Morning Mama!"

"Morning Tsu-kun! How was the party last night?" She asked.

Tsuna blushed lightly. "It was okay. Everyone had fun."

Nana smiled and continued to work on her cooking.

Tsuna placed some food on his plate and sat at the table eating until Hibari came down from the stairs. The prefect walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed again and quietly ate his food.

Nana who was peeking from the kitchen laughed silently to herself happy Tsuna had found someone he loves. _'As long as my little Tsu-kun is happy, then so am I.'_ She thought.

Finally the both of them left for school. The sky was clear with bits of clouds roaming around. The sun is shining brightly as usual.

All the more better soon as time moves forward.

**+Namimori School+**

Hibari had left Tsuna to his class as he went back on patrol as president of the DC committee.

When Tsuna saw his two best friends talking excitedly to each other he went over to them. "What's up guys?"

Gokudera turned around excitedly to face him. His face was smiling with joy. "Some good news that came from Reborn-san!"

Tsuna looked at them confused and waited for a answer.

"It's a surprise for you Tsuna! We can't wait to see your face later at lunch." Yamamoto says with a goofy smile.

"Okay..." Tsuna says unsure of his friends eagerness. He we to over to his seat and sat down while his friends continued to whisper to each other with smiles. Point was that Gokudera and Yamamoto would usually fight. _'At least they're happy and they're not fighting again.'_ He thought.

**~as usual still lazy to write normal events~**  
**+Lunch+**

The trio went up to roof where the rest of their friends were eating together. Except Hibari because he is needed to work in the DC room for stacks of paperwork. As they passed through the doors they saw their friend and one extra person in the group. More of a adult really.

"Caioussu. You three finally arrived." Reborn greeted them.

Tsuna looked at the man curiously, he was somehow familiar to him. "Who is this Reborn? P-Please D-d-don't tell me he's from the mafia again."

Reborn shook his head while smirking at him. "This man is Hansuke Akira. A very well know Doctor, but he prefers to work privately for a family. He's here to return something of yours."

"Of mine?" Tsuna says and tilted his head to the side still not understanding the hitman.

His friends however we're excited that Tsuna was getting back his memories. That one specific comrade will be remembered by their sky again soon.

Tsuna was told to sit down on the Leon chair provided by Reborn and relax. While Akira took out his hypnotizing pendent.

"This will only take a few minutes Tsuna-san. Just take it easy and keep your eyes on this, okay?" Akira instructs showing the brunet the pendent.

Tsuna nodded and focused on the now swing pendent. His eye lids slowly getting heavy and became half lidded. His blank stare looking only in front of him.

"Now Tsuna-san, when I snap my fingers, you will remember everything that happened before and after your memories were erased. You' should wake up normally. If you hear me nodded your head." Akira says to the teen, who slowly nods up and down. He placed his tumb and index finger together.

Finally, Tsuna will remember everything again. All with a simple snap of the man's fingers. Time moves forward.

_X Snap_ X

**+Still Lunch time: DC Room+**

Hibari sat at his desk signing paper work none stop so he could get all of it over with. He wanted to go to the roof to take a nap, but decided it be worth finishing these paper to go have some time to himself last. Taking one last page from the stack, he read it carefully and signed his name on it.

'_Hn. That was faster than last time.'_ The perfect thought leaning back in his chair. He picked up his cup of green tea and took a sip. Then the Raven hair teen looked out the window and watched the people on the courtyard.

_Knock knock~_

Hibari looked at the door and got up from his seat.

_Knock knock~_

He walked over to the pale door and opened it slowly peeking at the person on the other side to see a familiar brunet. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari said with a little surprise on his face.

Tsuna keep his head down looking at both of their feet. He walked forward into the DC room past the prefect as he stepped aside.

"Tsunayoshi wh-" Tsuna cut Hibari off as he looked up at the other with recognizing eyes.

"Kyoya. I'm back, I remember you again." Tsuna says with a nervous, but happy smile spreading on his face. A blush growing across his face too.

Hibari closed the door behind them with a lock in place without looking. He stood before the his sky and lightly placed his forehead on Tsuna's and looked into his brown doe eyes. The raven wrapped his around Tsuna's body into a tight embrace. "Tsunayoshi, welcome back." He says fondly.

Tsuna stared back into Hibari's grey colored eyes. "I'm sorry it took this long for me to remember you. Thank you for staying by my side Kyoya." He apologized. "I'll make it up to you. Just name tell me what to do." Tsuna says with a smile.

Hibari thought carefully about this. He had one idea that stood out... But he's have to have Tsuna's say in this too. He leans over to Tsuna's ear. "How about we make love? I won't force you though if your not ready."

Tsuna whole face turned cherry red as he blushed at the request. '_Ah... Kyoya w-wants to...!_' He thinks rapidly. He quickly recollected himself and thought about it. Both him and Hibari really do love each other alot. Tsuna's dropping his V-card on the table.  
"O-okay. I trust you Kyoya because I love you."

Hibari had a light blush dusting his cheeks and nodded. He picked his lover up bridal style over to the couch and laid him down carefully. The skylark leaned over on top his boyfriend's body and started kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**Note: since this rated mature there is going to be smut/lemon. That will be in the next chapter and it is going to be my first time writing one. Reviews would be great please ^^ thanks for reading.**


End file.
